Esprit
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Allen voyait des esprits, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne pensait certainement pas que cet horrible don viendrait un jour à l'aider, lorsque l'une de ses connaissances se retrouva en danger. Yullen. Republication. UA
1. Chapter 1

_Après avoir rapidement corrigé cette histoire (correction et amélioration rapides, désolée je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, ma vie IRL est un peu débordée et quitte à remettre cette histoire je préfère qu'elle soit un minimum améliorée avec quelques fautes, rares je l'espère, plutôt que bourrée de fautes), je la poste à nouveau sur ff. J'avoue avoir hésité à la supprimer car j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne me correspond plus mais, sachant que des personnes l'ont aimée, la voici, repostée sur ce nouveau compte (lequel comptera les anciennes histoires que j'ai écrites il y a trèèèès longtemps et qui ne me ressemble plus du tout, que ce soit au niveau du style, de la forme, du fond... bref, de tout) ^^'_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.

 **Couple(s) :** du Lavi x Lenalee + Kanda x Allen

* * *

Chapitre Un.

— Dis-moi, petit garçon… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Un pas, deux pas, elle s'avançait. Elle ne se lassait pas de poser la même question. Elle devait le trouver. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. De son unique œil, elle ne vit aucun signe de vie. Il se cachait drôlement bien, ce petit !

— On joue à cache-cache ? D'accord. Si je gagne, tu devras m'aider, petit.

Le côté gauche de sa bouche tenta de former un sourire, mais sa tentative ressembla davantage à une horrible grimace. De son unique oreille, elle essayait de distinguer le moindre bruit. N'importe quel son aurait suffi. Elle parcourut le reste de l'immense chambre à grandes enjambées mais ses gestes, semblables à ceux d'un automate, lui rendait son cheminement abscons.

— Où es-tu ? Je vais te trouver.

Elle s'accroupit avec grande peine, puis jeta de furtifs coups d'œil sous les meubles. Enfin, elle le vit. Allongé en boule sous son lit, il se cachait et ne faisait pas le moindre bruit ni aucun geste qui aurait pu le trahir.

— Je t'ai trouvé, déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'enfant.

Elle s'approcha encore, encore, encore…

— J'ai gagné !

L'enfant releva vers elle un visage terrorisé baigné de larmes. Les yeux grands ouverts, il hurla. Il appela à l'aide ses parents, hurla, continua de pleurer, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se sauver.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda calmement la jeune fille.

Elle était surprise de la réaction du jeune garçon. Déconcertée, elle l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté. D'une voix tremblante, elle demanda :

— Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi cries-tu ? Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux adultes entrèrent, visiblement affolés.

— Allen ? Où es-tu ? Réponds !

Le petit garçon sortit de sous son lit et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le serra fort contre lui. Allen renifla l'odeur de son parent et se calma sensiblement, sécurité de trouver du réconfort au beau milieu de ce cauchemar.

— Papa ! Dis-lui de partir, s'il-te-plaît ! sanglota l'enfant.

La mère regarda la pièce vide d'un œil inquiet.

— Mais de qui parles-tu, Allen ? s'enquit-elle.

— La petite fille !

Les parents s'entreregardèrent. Le père poussa un soupir.

— Nous sommes seuls, ici. Toi, maman, et moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre, Allen. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Regarde, tu verras bien que j'ai raison…

En tremblant, le petit tourna le visage pour contempler sa chambre. _Elle_ était toujours là.

— Si ! Elle est là ! Làààààà ! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt la petite fille.

Ses parents avaient beau faire le tour de la pièce, ils ne trouvaient rien. Le père déposa son fils à terre et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

— Écoute, il n'y a personne, Allen ! Il n'y a aucune petite fille ni rien qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à une enfant. Tout va bien !

— Mais…

— Tais-toi ! ordonna sa mère d'un ton sec.

La fatigue transparaissait dans sa voix.

— Tous les jours, c'est pareil ! Tu nous réveilles pour aucune raison ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Combien de fois nous faudra-t-il te le dire ?

Elle fixa son fils. Ses yeux cernés faisaient peine à voir. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, se détourna et sortit. Le père poussa un long soupir. Il accompagna son fils à son lit et le borda. Le jeune garçon avait toujours le même regard paniqué.

— Papa… Il faut que tu me croies ! Je…

— Écoute, Allen. Il n'y a personne. Peut-être que tu entends du bruit qui vient de l'extérieur et que ça t'effraie mais…

— Non papa ! Je te jure que…

— Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Toi comme moi, nous savons qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Alors dors, maintenant. Demain, tu vas à l'anniversaire d'un ami. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes pour bien t'y amuser, ne penses-tu pas ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son fils, il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre après avoir murmuré un « bonne nuit » d'une voix éreintée.

Allen regarda la petite fille qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait-il ? Lui, il la voyait. Elle était blonde. Toute petite. Elle devait avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être cinq ou six ans. Elle avait un œil bleu. Tous le côté gauche de son corps de la tête au milieu du ventre, semblait avoir été arraché à l'exception de son bras gauche qui pendait de manière étrange sur le côté. On voyait ses os, sa cervelle, ses organes… tout. Et pourtant, elle ne saignait pas.

Le petit garçon remonta sa couverture jusqu'à ses cheveux roux. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait-il jamais ? Pourquoi ?

— Aide-moi. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Demain, il sera trop tard.

— Non, gémit le garçon. Laisse-moi tranquille !

— Aide-moi.

Sous sa couverture, Allen sentit de nouvelles larmes humidifier son visage.

— Aide-moi.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Aide-moi.

Mais quand allait-elle se taire ? Quand allait-elle partir ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il n'était pas son ami ! Non ! Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide ?

— Aide-moi.

Quand allait-elle se taire ? Il n'avait rien demandé, lui !

Et puis l'aider ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien ! Il n'avait que cinq ans, voilà tout !

Il se cacha. Il pria pour qu'elle parte mais elle restait toujours là à répéter inlassablement sa demande.

« Aide-moi… Aide-moi… Aide-moi… » et ça n'en finissait pas. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il se redressa sur son lit

— Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi !

Elle se figea. Un rictus mauvais se forma sur la partie restante de son visage.

— Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider ! Ne sois pas égoïste ! Aide-moi ! implora-t-elle en le saisissant par le col de son pyjama.

— Laisses-moi ! Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je ne veux pas ! pleura-t-il.

De colère, la petite fille enroula ses doigts pâles autour du cou de sa victime.

— ALORS CRÊVES ! CRÊVES !

Elle le lâcha quelques instants pour plonger ses ongles dans le visage du garçon. Elle entailla la peau et bientôt du sang se rependit sur les draps immaculés. Puis, elle revint à la gorge qu'elle enserra encore plus fortement. Allen se débattit. Il sentait ses forces le quitter et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ses parents accourir vers lui. Il tentait toujours de se débattre, mais plus vigoureusement encore. Cependant, la fillette ne le lâchait pas. Elle lui saisit le bras et le lacera avec cruauté. Il tenta une fois de plus de se dégager. Il entendit ses parents crier. Sans doute tentaient-ils de comprendre ce qui se passait, en vain.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, la fillette le laissa tomber. Furieuse, elle s'enfuit en traversant le mur qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Un sentiment de soulagement s'installa dans l'esprit d'Allen. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle le laisserait tranquille… Oui. Il allait sûrement en voir d'autres, comme avant, mais elle, elle le laisserait enfin en paix. Il en était certain.

Il sentait ses parents le secouer mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait plus la force.

Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il accueillit les ténèbres comme une vieille amie.

* * *

 **Dix ans plus tard**

La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse dans leur sac, manquant en faire chuter au sol, et s'empressèrent de sortir. Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, qui prenait plus son temps que les autres, rangea lentement son livre de mathématiques et se leva. Il quitta la salle en silence. Il était midi. Il était temps ! Discrètement, il sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable. Il y lut un message de Lavi, son meilleur ami, qui lui disait de venir manger sur le toit. Il rangea le petit appareil et emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'un rouquin surexcité lui sauta au cou.

— Alleeeen ! T'en as mis du temps !

— Bon sang, Lavi ! Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer ? répondit le blandin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le roux ricana et le lâcha. Une adolescente brune salua Allen avec un grand sourire. Il lui rendit la pareille et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il ne daigna même pas saluer Kanda, le garçon brun qui se tenait en face de lui. Ils se détestaient mutuellement et ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, sauf lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou se battaient. Souvent, c'étaient même les deux à la fois.

Kanda et Lavi, âgés de dix-huit ans, étaient en terminale. Lenalee, quant à elle, était en première tandis qu'Allen était en seconde. S'ils se connaissaient tous les quatre, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, sinon ils ne se seraient probablement jamais parlé dans l'enceinte du lycée. Sauf Lavi, réflexion faite. C'était le seul capable de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes d'autres classes, de différentes années. Allen était bien trop timide pour cela. Lenalee aussi. Quant à Kanda… eh bien, c'était une autre histoire.

Allen mangeait tranquillement avec les deux autres imbéciles qui se disputaient près de lui. Seul Kanda était énervé. Lavi, de son côté, semblait plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à mettre en colère le japonais. Allen se mit à les ignorer quand un mouvement brusque le fit lui relever la tête. Il regarda à sa droite et les vit. Ils étaient deux. Un garçon et une fille. Allen entendait leur voix mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils semblaient heureux et riaient de temps en temps mais, au bout de quelques instants, ils se sentirent observés et se tournèrent vers Allen. Ils lui sourirent et lui adressèrent un « coucou » de la main. Discrètement, Allen leur rendit ce geste, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu fais quoi, Allen ? demanda Lavi, un sourcil haussé.

Allen se détourna des deux individus et fit face à au rouquin, surpris qu'on l'ait vu. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le couple riait de sa situation. Vraisemblablement, ils trouvaient ça très drôle. Leurs rires firent naître un fin sourire d'amusement sur les lèvres d'Allen.

— Rien. J'ai juste chassé un moustique qui m'énervait depuis le début du repas, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Il entendit les deux autres rire de plus belle. Apparemment, ils semblaient être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Allen ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir : il n'était pas vraiment doué, pour les mensonges.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lenalee le regarda et, prenant sa réponse pour une blague qu'il aurait fait sciemment, sourit.

— Un moustique en plein jour ? T'es vraiment stupide, ma parole ! En plein mois de décembre, en plus ? Tu te fous de notre gueule, Moyashi ?

Allen sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kanda lui adresse la parole, ce jour-là. Il avait cru que le kendoka l'ignorerait mais non. Le voilà qu'il l'agressait encore.

— Oui bon ! Un moustique, un moucheron… Un insecte quoi ! On s'en fout au final, bougonna le blandin.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Allen ne s'était pas énervé comme le Japonais l'avait sans doute espéré. Lenalee lui avait un jour laissé entendre que Kanda aimait les disputes qu'il avait avec lui et qu'il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il n'en paraissait, que c'était uniquement sa timidité qui altérait leur relation, mais Allen n'y croyait pas.

Le repas fini, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter. Enfin… en ce qui concernait Kanda, lui, il se contenta d'acquiescer à quelques questions.

Allen poussa un petit soupir. Il posa un doigt inconsciemment sur sa cicatrice et la caressa, l'air rêveur. Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve, la nuit dernière, et celui-ci lui rappelait un souvenir de son enfance. Un souvenir qu'il aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allen ? lui demanda doucement Lenalee.

Il la regarda et grimaça en prenant conscience de son geste.

— Euh…oui ça va, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Sourire que Lenalee lui rendit. Allen surprit un regard vaguement inquiet de la part de Kanda. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, chacun se leva pour partir en direction de leur salle de classe.

— Allen ! Attends ! le héla soudainement Lavi.

L'adolescent se tourna.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai oublié de te dire ! Ce soir, Kanda, Lenalee et moi, on s'est dit que ce serait cool qu'on aille tous au ciné. Lenalee m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé un sms mais tu n'as pas répondu pour dire si tu venais ou pas, alors…

— Je te dirais. J'y réfléchis encore.

— Ne tarde pas non plus ! Sinon on bouffe tout le pop-corn.

Un SMS de Lenalee ? Allen sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Il n'en avait reçu aucun. Sans doute avait-elle menti à Lavi. Ces derniers temps, elle essayait de faire en sorte que ni Allen ni Kanda ne viennent avec eux en ville, probablement pour essayer de déclarer sa flamme au rouquin.

 _À ce train-là, elle n'y arrivera jamais…,_ songea Allen.

Une fois assis en classe, il sortit son téléphone portable le plus discrètement possible et entreprit d'envoyer un texto à son amie.

 _« Veux-tu que je ne vienne pas ce soir, pour que vous soyez seuls, toi et Lavi ? »_

Il dissimula l'appareil sous son tee-shirt et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et c'était tant mieux. Allen prenait sérieusement des notes du cours lorsque son téléphone vibra.

 _« Si Kanda ne venait pas je t'aurai bien demandé de ne pas venir, mais étant donné qu'il a dit OK… Donc, c'est mort pour moi. T_T Mais du coup viens, ce sera sympa ! »_

Kanda sera là ? Décidemment, il n'avait rien remarqué, celui-là ? Il était vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué que Lenalee était folle de Lavi. Mais non, môsieur venait. Bon, tant pis. Allen s'y rendrait aussi. Il répondit un simple « OK » avant de se remettre au travail.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse hallucinante, puis vint le soir. Allen décida de rentrer chez lui histoire de déposer ses affaires. Il était dix-sept heures et ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure. Il avait quatre heures à tuer, devant lui. Il pouvait faire ses devoirs, se laver, manger un truc et lire un peu… En espérant que son tuteur ne soit pas présent.

Dix ans plus tôt, il avait gravement été blessé à l'œil et à son bras gauche. Étrangement, ses cheveux avaient perdu leur couleur d'origine et étaient devenus blanc comme neige. Suite à cet incident, il avait été placé en famille d'accueil car on avait jugé que ses parents le battaient. Il avait beau tenté de les défendre, personne n'avait accepté de le croire. Mais qui aurait pu croire son histoire ? Qu'une petite fille décédée, un fantôme, un esprit l'avait torturé ?

Après cette dure nuit, il ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Depuis, il voyait d'autres esprits, mais ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Tout comme le couple qu'il avait vu, le matin même. Ils étaient morts mais ne lui faisaient rien. Au contraire, ils riaient, lui souriaient… Il était le seul à les voir. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne, et encore moins à ses amis. Que croiraient-ils, s'il venait à leur révéler ce qu'il voyait ? Allen n'avait pas besoin de se questionner longtemps pour imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et de leur amitié.

Il arriva devant chez lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Marian Cross, son tuteur, était absent. Il ne devait toujours pas être rentré du travail, ce qui arrangea bien Allen qui ne souhaitait pas se prendre la tête avec celui-ci, ce qui était malheureusement devenu monnaie courante, avec cet homme.

Il monta dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son agenda. Il était vendredi et il remarqua qu'avec chance il n'avait que deux exercices de physique et un petit problème de maths à faire. Nul dans ces matières, il mit une bonne heure à boucler son travail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'étira et souffla. Il rangea le tout et partit prendre une douche, après quoi il se fit cuire une pizza en lisant un manga. Il mangea et s'habilla convenablement pour une soirée cinéma : ce qu'il trouva sous ses mains, en d'autres termes. Il attendit en s'affalant dans le canapé en poursuivant sa lecture. Lorsqu'il fut vingt-et-une heure, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'était toujours pas parti. Il se leva, manqua de tomber et courut enfiler ses baskets.

Il attrapa quelques pièces, les rangea dans son jean et courut à toutes jambes prendre le bus. Le film commençait trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver en avance pour traîner un peu dans la rue. Il ne serait pas en retard pour le film. Pour le reste… eh bien il était inutile de tergiverser : il était déjà en retard. Il arriva à trente devant le cinéma et consulta son téléphone.

Aucun appel. Aucun message.

Pourtant, connaissant Lavi, il l'aurait déjà harcelé depuis longtemps. Il entreprit d'appeler son ami mais tomba sur son répondeur. Il tenta alors avec le numéro de Lenalee mais celui-ci était déjà occupé. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui appeler. Il consulta son répertoire. Il ne lui restait plus que Kanda. Il hésita une minute puis appuya sur la touche verte. Il plaça son téléphone contre son oreille mais, à la première tonalité, il raccrocha. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler le kendoka. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait juste son numéro car Lavi l'avait forcé à l'avoir « au cas où ».

Il attendit, mais personne ne vint. Il regarda l'heure. Vingt-deux heures trente. Le film avait commencé depuis longtemps et aucune trace de ses amis. Il se leva, se sentant soudain stupide d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son portable sonna. Il décrocha et reconnut la voix affolée de Lavi.

— Allen ! On a un gros problème ! Yû a disparu ! Avec Lenalee on l'a cherché partout ! On est allé voir chez lui mais ses parents assurent qu'il est parti nous rejoindre au ciné ! Et il ne répond pas au téléphone !

— Il est peut-être en retard, maugréa Allen.

— Non ! Je le sens pas ! C'est… Attends ! Lenalee ? Attends deux minutes, Allen.

Allen garda son portable à son oreille sans entendre ce qui se passait puis, au bout de quelques instant, il entendit Lavi reprendre son portable.

— Allen…

Sa voix avait changé. On y percevait un profond chagrin. Allen sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

— Lavi… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis Lavi le brisa :

— On a retrouvé Yû. Ses parents viennent d'appeler Lenalee. Le bus dans lequel il était a eu un grave accident. Yû est…

Allen refusa d'entendre la suite. Ses oreilles sifflantes refusaient de percevoir la voix de Lavi et ce fut avec un étrange automatisme qu'il raccrocha au nez de son ami. Les yeux dans le vague, il observa la route goudronnée devant lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD. Je vous jure que si je la publie à nouveau c'est vraiment pour faire plaisir à ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire car je suis vraiment gênée par cet ancien style d'écriture qui a été le mien, il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant x) sans parler de l'histoire qui n'est plus du tout mon genre… m'enfin bref x)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux.

— Dis Yû, ça te dit, une soirée ciné ?

Le Japonais releva le visage pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un œil vert pétillant de malice. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement, se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

— Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Sois cool ! pleurnicha Lavi tout en suivant son ami.

— Ça dépend. Y aura qui ? Quel film ? Si j'dois y aller avec des chieurs, autant qu'il soit bien, répondit Kanda sans pour autant arrêter sa marche.

— Le dernier _Saw_ , je pense. Ou peut-être un autre, vu que je suis le seul à aimer les films gores. On verra bien sur l'instant. Lenalee viendra. Puis il y aura toi, moi…

Lenalee ? Alors non. Il ne viendrait pas. Il fallait bien laisser une chance à l'autre coincée de se déclarer.

— Désolé, dit-il. J'ai un cours de kendo.

— Mais je t'ai pas encore dis quel jour ! se plaignit le rouquin.

— Bha j'ai la flemme de venir, OK ? Je préfère être chez moi tranquille plutôt que de traîner en ville ou de regarder un film dans une grande salle pleine à craquer. C'est pas mon truc, et tu l'sais. Maintenant lâche-moi.

— C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire, Yû !

Kanda jeta un regard en coin à son ami et le sourire sadique qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Qu'est-ce que ce dégénéré de lapin allait encore faire pour le faire plier à son caprice ? Il ne viendrait pas. C'était sa décision. Il voulait laisser une chance à l'autre cruche et à cet incurable phénomène pour avancer car leur relation stagnante devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ça…

Non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il marcha plus vite, pressé de prendre son bus pour rentrer chez lui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter dans le car, Lavi lui dit :

— Bon. Comme tu voudras. Si tu changes d'avis, c'est demain à vingt-et-une heure, le rendez-vous !

— Merde, Lavi ! Je…

— Ah ! Désolé mais si je traîne encore, je vais rater mon bus alors à demain ! Au fait, Lenalee invitera Allen mais on sait toi comme moi que tu n'en as rien à faire, hein ?

Le Japonais se tourna et eut juste le temps de voir l'adolescent roux lui adresser un clin d'œil, un petit sourire en coin avant de détaler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le kendoka poussa un soupir, monta dans le bus et s'assit à une place. Pourquoi cet imbécile lui avait sorti ça juste avant de partir, franchement ? Comme si le fait qu'Allen soit présent change quoi que ce soit ! N'importe quoi ! Comme si… comme si… Yû Kanda prit une profonde inspiration. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il rougissait comme un imbécile. Ah ! Ça n'allait pas ! Vraiment pas ! Depuis quand perdait-il aussi facilement son calme ? Tout ça à cause de… Oh ! Et puis zut. Il ne voulait pas penser à Allen. Il fallait absolument qu'il se le sorte de sa tête.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans le bus et que le siège à côté du sien était libre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se frotter à qui que ce soit, connu comme inconnu.

Le lendemain, la journée passa très vite. Le soir venu, il emprunta le bus pour passer un peu de temps chez lui avant de partir pour le cinéma. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour ce week-end et envisagea donc de le passer à regarder la télé et de dormir, une fois que ses devoirs seraient faits. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé chez lui, ses parents le saluèrent et Kanda pris dans ses bras sa jeune sœur. Aya avait huit ans et il s'était toujours senti très proche d'elle. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, physiquement parlant, mais c'était là la seule ressemblance qui les liait. Au niveau de leur caractère, ils étaient de parfaits opposés. Lorsque Yû regardait sa jeune sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à Allen. Le même caractère. Aussi gentille, aussi naïve… Déjà qu'il avait du mal à ne pas penser à lui, avec elle, c'était la cata !

Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec Aya il rejoignit ses parents en tenant sa petite sœur par la main. Ils dînèrent en famille, puis l'adolescent alla prendre une douche rapide. Quand il en sorti, le jeune homme fut confronté à un problème de très haut niveau : comment allait-il s'habiller pour cette soirée ? Il se trouva ridicule de se poser une telle question. Non, mais ce n'était pas un rencart qu'il avait ! C'était une sortie entre amis ! Même s'il y avait Allen. Décidemment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.

 _Il faudra bien qu'un jour je lui parle,_ pensa-t-il tristement. _Moi qui trouvais que Lenalee était vraiment débile… Finalement, je suis dans la même galère qu'elle._

Il s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de Lavi. C'était rare quand il prenait l'initiative d'appeler ses amis mais, là, il avait besoin de parler. De plus, la phrase que lui avait dite le rouquin la veille repassait en boucle dans sa tête. S'était-il rendu compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Allen ? Si tel était le cas, depuis quand… ? Ça se voyait tant que ça ? À la première tonalité, le rouquin décrocha :

— Yûûûûû ! C'est rare quand tu me passes un coup de fil, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens ce soir, hein ?

— Oui.

— OK ! Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit Yûyû ?

Il y eut un long silence gêné. Lavi, de son côté, s'étonna que le Japonais ne lui ait pas déjà gueulé dessus ni raccroché au nez, d'une car il l'avait appelé par son prénom et de deux car il se comportait comme un gamin au bout du fil mais… rien. Le silence total. Peut-être avait-il déjà raccroché ?

— Yû ?

Plusieurs questions défilaient dans l'esprit de Kanda. Qu'avait voulu dire Lavi, la veille ? Savait-il, pour Allen ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il remarqué ? Est-ce qu'Allen serait au courant et en aurait parlé à Lavi ? Pendant un quart de seconde, il crut qu'il allait se défiler et ne rien dire mais une question lui échappa :

— C'est normal d'aimer une personne du même sexe ?

À peine la question fut-elle posée qu'il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Mais dès cet instant, les dés étaient jetés et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait pas feindre d'avoir dit cette question sans aucune arrière-pensée : ce serait mentir et il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser davantage.

— Euh… je dois avouer que tu me surprends. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu me poserais ce genre de question un jour. En fait, tu ne poses pratiquement jamais de questions donc là, c'est une vraie première !

Kanda ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de calmer ses rougeurs, bien qu'il sût pertinemment qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Une bonne minute de silence passa, puis Lavi s'exprima :

— Bha, écoute. J'ai remarqué en effet que tu étais étrange, ces temps-ci, avec Allen… C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Japonais ne répondit rien. Il était beaucoup trop gêné pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Lavi comprit donc la réponse qui, pourtant, demeurait silencieuse.

— J'en était sûr. Pour tout te dire, je le savais depuis longtemps, ça crève les yeux que t'en pinces pour lui. Et, pour tout te dire, je ne trouve pas que ce soit contre-nature. En plus, je trouve que vous iriez vachement bien, ensemble ! Enfin c'est mon avis, hein… Je pense que quand on aime on s'en fout un peu de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. L'amour ça se contrôle pas, tu vois…

Toujours aucun mot. Le silence total. Lavi savait que son ami était toujours au bout du fil, seulement par intuition. Mais qu'il ne réponde pas… ça ne ressemblait pas à Yû. Pas au Yû qu'il connaissait. Pas au glacial Yû Kanda !

Lavi savait au fond de lui que le brun était quelqu'un de sensible mais qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Le Japonais avait toujours été ainsi, et sa timidité d'antan s'était transformée en un caractère horripilant.

Lavi attendit mais toujours aucun son à l'autre bout de la ligne. Si Yû était dans cet état, c'était vraiment que…

— Eh Yû ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu déprimes parce que tu l'aimes, hein ? Parce que il y a vraiment pas de qu…

— Je ne l'…

Kanda poussa un soupir, vraisemblablement incapable de nier la déclaration de son ami.

— C'est fichu d'avance, de toute manière.

— Hein ? De quoi ? répondit la voix surprise du roux.

Kanda s'allongea sur son lit, toujours son portable collé à l'oreille. Il plaqua sa main libre sur ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait blessé. Et ridicule… vraiment ridicule.

— Il me déteste !

— C'est une évidence que tu me chantes, là. Vu comme tu l'envoies balader à chaque fois qu'il te parle, on ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, grinça la voix du rouquin.

— Mais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis complètement perdu ! J'aimerais tellement que ce soit plus simple ! Putain. C'est la grosse merde.

Il avait gardé tout ceci pour lui, en espérant que ça passerait, mais il s'était vraisemblablement fourvoyé. À présent que les vannes de ses sentiments étaient ouvertes, il se retrouvait submergé par un flot d'émotions qu'il refusait d'analyser.

— Yû ! Reprends-toi ! Écoutes. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Allen. Il est adorable, tu le sais bien ! Et puis, même s'il ne veut pas de toi, il ne te rejettera pas de manière brusque ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Un silence, puis :

— À moins que tu ne veuilles que je lui en parle… ?

— Non. C'est bon. Je vais essayer de lui en toucher un mot, ce soir.

Lavi fut stupéfait du revirement de situation. Kanda… se déclarer à Allen ? Ce soir ? Mon dieu ! Mais c'était du jamais vu !

— Sérieux ? T'es sûr ?

— Ouais. Ça va aller. Merci d'm'avoir écouté. Bye.

Et Kanda raccrocha, laissant un jeune rouquin complètement déstabilisé. Lavi observa l'écrant de son téléphone quelques instant avant de le ranger, un sourire aux lèvres.

— T'as pas intérêt à être trop méchant avec lui, Allen ! dit-il joyeusement à voix haute.

Il était heureux que son ami se soit confié à lui, mais, aussi, il espérait qu'il y ait un espoir, aussi infime soit-il, que toute cette histoire ait une belle fin.

Le Japonais, de son côté, venait de monter dans le bus. Il était bondé et dut rester debout à s'accrocher à une barre en fer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Les sourcils froncés, il se fustigeait. Pourquoi avait-il annoncé à Lavi qu'il allait parler à Allen ? Que pourrait-il lui dire, exactement, et comment ? Peut-être pourrait-il se dégonfler. Après tout, ça pouvait encore attendre un peu, non ?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il lui dirait ce soir. Il le fallait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Allen ne l'emmerde pas plus que nécessaire. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule pour tout ce qu'il avait dit à Lavi mais encore plus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il songea qu'il verrait sur le moment ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'il entendit des cris effrayés et releva de justesse la tête, juste à temps pour voir un énorme camion foncer tout droit sur le car.

— Eh bien, t'es salement amoché.

Kanda ouvrit les paupières et les referma aussitôt. Il y avait de nombreuses lumières qui clignotaient autour de lui. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et grogna. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il y parvint et se redressa. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Il était plutôt grand, mince, des cheveux brun bouclés lui offrait un étrange air négligé qui jurait avec sa tenue parfaite mais le plus étrange, sans doute, était sa peau foncée, grise, et ses yeux dorés.

— C'est vous qui venez de parler ? questionna le Japonais.

— En effet.

Kanda tourna le visage en tous sens et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait plusieurs ambulances, des voitures de polices et… du sang. Partout. Le sol en était imprégné. Ce qui restait de l'accident ? Des carcasses de camion et de bus. Yû observa ses habits et ses mains et remarqua avec miracle qu'il n'avait rien.

— D'où tu sors tes conneries ? Je suis normal !

— Oh ! Je ne parlais pas de toi. Je parlais de… ça.

L'homme grimaçait en pointant du doigt des corps qui étaient en train de se faire examiner puis emmener. Kanda regarda avec plus d'attention et remarqua à côté de chaque corps une sorte de jumeau de celui dont les hommes en blouses s'occupaient.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je rêve ? bougonna-t-il.

— Mmh, je crains bien que non, répondit l'autre.

Puis, Kanda le vit. Les yeux écarquillés, il se leva et s'approcha difficilement vers le corps. Des médecins arrivèrent et emmenèrent le cadavre. Tout ce qu'il vit fut des vêtements semblables aux siens mais trempés de sang. La longue chevelure noire qu'il remarquait derrière l'un des médecins ne le trompait pas. C'était lui.

— Mais… c'est une blague ?

— Écoutes-moi. Non. Ce n'est pas une blague. T'es mort, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, on va partir d'ici, tu me suis ?

L'homme poussa un soupir. Il tâtonna dans ses poches et en sortit bientôt un paquet de cigarettes.

— Crois-moi, ça commence sérieusement à me donner la migraine, toutes ces lumières et ces pleurs. Non pas que j'aie vraiment de crâne hein, car je suis mort aussi !

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres mais son visage ne montrait aucun signe d'amusement.

Kanda restait ahuri. Il était mort ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il devait aller au cinéma voir ses amis ! Et parler à…

— Allez, suis-moi. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

L'homme saisit Kanda par les épaules et l'emmena loin de tout ce bruit. Le Japonais se laissa faire, trop choqué par sa mort soudaine pour refuser. Il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il était…

Au bout d'une petite heure de marche, ils étaient arrivés à un parc. L'homme s'assit sur un banc et Kanda, ne sachant quoi faire, se tint face à lui, les bras ballants. Lorsque son compagnon tapota la place à ses côtés, le lycéen prit place sur le banc, trop sidéré pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— J'suis Tyki. Tyki Mikk.

Tyki présenta une main au Japonais qui la serra maladroitement.

—Kanda.

— Juste Kanda ?

— Kanda, ça suffira.

— Très bien, « Kanda ça suffira ». Alors, étant donné que tu viens de mourir, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de très important. J'peux te dire que je connais plus de choses sur ton état que tu le crois. J'suis mort noyé, y a maintenant vingt ans, j'crois.

Le Japonais tourna un visage vide vers Tyki. Celui-ci, après avoir allumé une nouvelle cigarette, poursuivit :

— Bon. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu dois être constamment sur tes gardes. La plupart des esprits partent au bout de quelques jours, souvent après leur enterrement ou leur incinération. Pour ceux dont on n'a pas retrouvé le corps, ils errent. Comme moi. On n'a jamais retrouvé mon corps.

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement fataliste.

— Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant que tu restes ici, tu dois faire attention de ne pas te faire attaquer par de mauvais esprits.

— De mauvais esprits ?

— Oui. Ils se nourrissent d'âmes fraîches, si je puis dire, des jeunes décédés. Même s'ils préfèrent un met beaucoup plus rare : les âmes des mi-vivants.

— Pardon ?

— Ce sont les âmes des personnes qui se trouvent dans le coma. Si elles se font dévorer, alors il n'y a plus aucune chance. Pour n'importe quelle âme qui soit, que ça soit toi, moi ou quelqu'un se trouvant dans le coma, si on se fait bouffer, on ne connaîtra ni paradis, ni enfer. Nous n'aurons pas le droit à la réincarnation non plus. Ce sera véritablement fini. Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu n'es pas une rareté ! T'es bel et bien mort, donc tout ira bien.

— Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, ironisa l'adolescent.

Tyki ne répondit pas. Kanda s'affala sur le banc, qu'il sentait à peine et observa le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il avait sûrement dû s'endormir dans le bus ou un truc du genre… Il se pinça le bras. Non. Il était bien réveillé. Bien mort, plutôt. C'était étrange d'être conscient de cette manière.

Il tourna son regard vers Tyki et regarda la cigarette transparente qu'il fumait. En vingt ans, il devait en avoir appris, des choses.

— Merde, gémit-il.

C'était bien mort cette fois, pour qu'il aille au cinéma. Il eut un sourire amer.

— Tu f'sais quoi, dans ce bus ?

Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il préférait entendre sa propre voix au silence.

— Je… j'allais au cinéma, voir des potes.

— Seulement des potes ?

— Ouais

Le Japonais se leva. Il était agacé par cet homme. Ça ne lui regardait pas ! C'était juste…

— Je vais y aller, aller…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de sa propre idiotie. Tyki éclata d'un rire sec.

— Aller où ? Chez toi ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Autant y aller, non ? Si j'dois disparaître, mieux vaut…

— Ça ne servira à rien. T'es parents sont sûrement dans un état lamentable. Si tu veux aller quelque part, rends-toi ailleurs. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Ami ? Depuis quand Tyki avait-il eu le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié ?

Kanda ne désirait qu'une chose : la solitude. Ayant vraisemblablement deviné ce que ressentait Kanda – à moins qu'il s'ennuyât, tout simplement ? – ,Tyki se releva, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

— Eh bien, bonsoir ! le salua-t-il. À la prochaine, « Kanda ça suffira » !

Puis, sous les yeux écarquillés du brun, Tyki disparut.

Kanda resta un long moment immobile à fixer l'emplacement où l'autre s'était trouvé.

Enfin, il soupira et commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait se rendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester sans bouger dans ce parc. Il lui fallait bouger ! Il avait le sentiment que, s'il ne bougeait plus, son esprit disparaîtrait telle une bulle de savon.

Il sortit du par cet commença à marcher dans la rue sans n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il était…

Pour lui, c'était impensable. Il s'arrêta deux minutes. Un couple arrivait en face de lui. S'ils le voyaient… Il prit son élan et s'élança vers eux, dans l'espoir de les percuter et de les faire tomber. Malheureusement pour lui, il passa à travers eux et fut pris soudain par la nausée. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il avait le tournis. Soudain, il fut certain d'une chose : il n'allait pas réessayer de sitôt à passer à travers de quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa glisser à terre.

Et merde… Lui qui avait prévu de tout dire à Allen.

Le chagrin le submergeait. Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne se présenta à ses paupières transparentes. Pourtant, il sentait que ses yeux étaient humides. Oui. C'était étrange. Malgré le fait qu'il ne fût plus qu'un esprit, il sentait encore son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment étrange, comme s'il était vivant mais… sur un autre plan. Et dire qu'il avait prévu de changer le cours de sa vie, ce soir-là…

— Bordel.

Il s'agrippa la poitrine. Il savait où il irait. Chez Allen.

Il commença à partir d'un pas déterminé lorsque, soudain, il s'arrêta. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il ignorait de l'endroit où vivait Allen Walker. Décidemment, l'univers tout entier était contre lui.

Allen était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. Des larmes continuaient à couler toutes seules sur son visage et tombaient sur son oreiller. Il avait refusé d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Lavi. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui était advenu de Yû Kanda. Vu la manière dont Lavi lui avait parlé… Le rouquin avait essayé de le contacter une bonne trentaine de fois sans pour autant laisser de message.

Allen regarda l'heure. Cinq heures trente du matin. Son portable vibra. D'un geste automatique, il le prit dans ses mains et lut le sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Un message de Lavi.

Une lueur d'espoir se dessina sur son beau visage, déjà trop ravagé par le chagrin.

* * *

… _ok. J'ai changé quelques trucs xD Car Kanda était carrément OOC (encore plus que là) et ça me dérangeait beaucoup trop alors j'ai adouci tout ça… en espérant que ça aille toujours ahah_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois.

 _« Allen, Yû n'est pas mort… Réponds, on s'inquiète aussi pour toi. »_

L'adolescent relut le message une bonne dizaine de fois.

Kanda était vivant. Sûrement dans un état critique, mais vivant.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit et un faible sourire émergea sur ses lèvres, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir idiot. S'il avait pris la peine de laisser Lavi finir sa phrase, il n'aurait pas autant pleuré. Du revers de la main, il sécha ses joues humides. Il entreprit d'appeler Lavi, histoire de dire qu'il allait bien et d'en savoir davantage sur Kanda.

— Allen ? Ça va ? On s'est inquiété, Lenalee et moi ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point !

— Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi !

— Mais tu m'as raccroché au nez !

— Non. Ça a coupé. Je n'arrivais plus à te contacter après, du coup j'ai laissé tomber…

Un mensonge. Un gros, il le savait. Si gros que n'importe qui au monde pouvait le percevoir.

— Mmh.

Et Lavi n'était certainement pas dupe.

— Sinon, Kanda ?

Allen grimaça. Il avait été incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

— Il est dans le coma. On ne l'a pas vu, apparemment il est dans un sale état, mais il y a des chances pour revenir nous embêter…, répondit le rouquin d'une voix faible.

Malgré sa tentative d'humour, sa voix n'exprimait que fatigue et inquiétude.

Allen, de son côté, ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

— Putain… J'ai eu peur.

— Tu t'inquiétais pour lui ?

La voix de Lavi était étrange. Taquine, fatiguée, et un étrange espoir perçait dans le ton de sa voix, mais la réponse d'Allen trancha le silence :

— Je m'en doutais que ce n'était pas si grave, hein. J'allais pas m'inquiéter.

Encore un mensonge. Allen se gifla mentalement pour les paroles cruelles qu'il venait de dire. Et pour… « pas si grave » ? Kanda était dans le coma. Ce n'était pas rien.

Une vague de culpabilité s'écrasa sur lui, le laissant suffoquant.

— Bon, je vais te laisser alors. On se voit lundi, hein ?

— Oui, oui ! répondit Allen.

L'appel prit fin.

Lavi, dans sa chambre ferma les yeux et se demanda pourquoi Allen réagissait toujours ainsi. Détestait-il vraiment Yû, finalement ?

Pour sa part, Allen, sur son lit éteignit la lumière. Il se haïssait d'avoir prononcé ces paroles à Lavi. Il se sentait si horrible… Il tenta de s'endormir, en vain.

Tyki s'ennuyait ferme. Il s'était assis sur un banc à contempler le ciel qui s'éclaircirait. D'ici quelques heures, il laisserait place à une matinée hivernale des plus glacées. La neige recouvrait tout le sol et il n'y avait aucune trace de pas dans le parc où il se trouvait, les gens préférant rester chez eux, dans le sens de la logique. Évidemment, Tyki n'avait pas froid.

Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise et se mit plus à l'aise. Il se demandait comment se sentait le jeune Japonais, où il était parti et s'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes. D'un côté il mourrait d'envie de voir comment se débrouillait le petit nouveau mais, d'un autre côté, il aimait ce silence qui régnait et qui lui laissait le temps de se reposer. Bien entendu, le temps n'avait plus de valeur réelle une fois qu'on était mort, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller. Il le fallait bien, après tout. Lui qui se souvenait avoir toujours trimé durant sa courte existence d'être vivant, il se retrouvait avec l'éternité pour paresser. Comme il doutait fortement que l'on retrouve son corps après tant d'années…

Vingt ans avaient passé, depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Il ne se rappelait plus dans les détails comment ça s'était déroulé. Tous ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait souhaité mourir. Il n'en savait plus la raison. Les souvenirs étaient partis, eux. Un suicide idiot. S'il avait su qu'il y avait des mauvais esprits friands d'âmes perdues, il aurait fait en sorte qu'on retrouve son corps. Mais, bien sûr, il avait fait tout le contraire et s'était fourré, seul, dans la merde. Les instants de regrets à se traiter d'idiot avaient passé. Après tout, il l'avait voulu. C'était lui, le seul le coupable de sa mort et de son errance sur cette Terre. Qu'il se retrouve à toujours faire attention, telle était sa punition. À ses débuts, il s'amusait à regarder dans les maisons des vivants, de mater les jeunes filles dans leur douche ou bien à regarder les couples s'étreindre à minuit… jusqu'au jour où une femme avec de belles formes l'avait agressé.

Une medium. Jamais il n'avait vraiment cru qu'ils existaient. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort : il en était la preuve, après tout, mais jamais il ne lui était passé par l'esprit qu'on pourrait le voir. Depuis cet incident, c'était fini. Il évitait de fixer du regard toutes les personnes vivantes. À son grand regret.

Il perçut un pas maladroit se diriger dans sa direction. Il ouvrit nonchalamment les yeux et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avancer à grande peine vers lui, une bière à la main. Tyki haussa un sourcil et vit l'autre s'avachir à ses côtés. Une forte odeur d'alcool emplit les narines du brun et il se leva, dégoûté. Il mit une main devant sa bouche et entreprit de quitter ce lieu de repos devenu infect en seulement quelques secondes.

— Hey ! Aaattends ! rit le mendiant.

Tyki se tourna et vit l'homme le fixer.

— Où t'vas ? M'laisse pas, mec !

— Désolé, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous. Bonne journée, répondit le plus poliment possible Tyki.

— T'es pas drôle !

Tyki souffla et disparut aux yeux de l'ivrogne. Oui. Tyki s'était rendu compte que certains humains pouvaient voir des esprits lorsqu'ils étaient trop bourrés ou drogués, et autant dire qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment discuter avec ce genre d'individus. Il lui était arrivé, une fois, de se faire ouvertement draguer par un adolescent complètement déchiré par le cannabis. Pas qu'il était moche ! Loin de là ! Mais quand ce mignon petit blond avait tenté de l'embrasser, il s'était retrouvé les lèvres collées au sol. Et Tyki était parti.

L'esprit dans le vague, il songea qu'il avait déjà croisé quelques esprits errants qui profitait de leur mort pour s'adonner à des plaisirs qui paraissaient étranges, aux yeux de Tyki. Pourquoi s'aimer, lorsque la vie avait cessé ?

Il reprit sa route et se retrouva à l'endroit où il avait laissé le Japonais. Il n'était plus là, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il chercha, puis le trouva. Il était allongé par terre et semblait endormi. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment faisait-il ? Mort, le cœur ne bat plus, la respiration n'a plus aucune sens que se leurrer et dormir était devenu un luxe inutile. Cela faisait tout de même vingt ans que Tyki savait tout ceci. Alors pourquoi ce jeune dormait-il ? Il s'approcha du Japonais, s'accroupit et le toucha du bout du doigt.

— Oh ! Tu comptes te prélasser encore longtemps, par terre ? Lève-toi, sérieux. C'est dégueulasse.

Aucune réponse. Il se pencha et vit la poitrine du jeune homme se lever à rythme régulier, signe qu'il respirait. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage paisible. Il dormait. Il ne faisait pas semblant.

 _Merde… Il n'est pas mort, celui-là !_ pensa Tyki.

Il éleva la voix et secoua de toutes ses forces l'adolescent.

— Allez, Kanda ! C'est l'heure !

Le brun sursauta et redressa la tête. Il plongea ses pupilles sombres fatiguées dans les yeux de Tyki et le regarda avec colère.

— Ta gueule.

Tyki ne s'attendait pas à être insulté par celui qu'il essayait présentement d'aider.

— Je suis aussi content de te revoir ! répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Kanda avait mal au crâne. Il ne savait pas qu'il éprouverait le besoin de dormir une fois mort. Il inspira profondément et se remit à toiser l'emmerdeur qui venait de le réveiller d'un air mauvais.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Merde, même dans la mort il y a des chieurs.

— Écoutes, on a un problème. Je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'es peut-être pas…

Tyki avait toutes les peines du monde à formuler sa phrase, tant il était surpris. Il s'attendait à tout, mais sûrement pas à ça. Pas à ce que ce mec soit encore vivant. Vingt ans qu'il errait sans but, et il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, sur ce petit nouveau.

— Pas quoi ? maugréa Kanda.

Il était de très mauvaise humeur et n'avait nullement envie de réfléchir.

— Pas mort.

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux quelques instants, puis son regard devint glacial.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

— Du tout ! Dis-moi si j'ai tort, mais là, à l'instant, tu dormais !

— Oui. Et ?

— Est-ce que tu peux te retenir de respirer ? Tu sens ton cœur battre, aussi ? Réponds sérieusement.

Kanda se mit à regarder son vis-à-vis comme s'il avait des cornes qui lui étaient poussées sur le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ? Évidemment qu'il sentait son cœur battre ! Évidemment qu'il était en train de dormir… Il rêvait même qu'il était au lycée, de retour, et que l'accident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il se sentait si mal d'avoir clamsé qu'il souhaitait retourner au lycée ! C'était dire à quel point tout ceci ne tournait pas rond ! Et puis, se retenir de respirer ? Ça ne lui était pas passé par l'esprit, l'idée saugrenu de s'amuser de retenir sa respiration ! Mais…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Toute colère avait quitté les traits de son visage.

— Je serais vivant ? Mais alors, pourquoi je suis comme ça ? J'comprend pas !

Tyki le fixa de ses pupilles dorées avant de lui annoncer :

— J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que t'es vivant. La mauvaise, c'est que t'es sans doute dans le coma.

Le Japonais se releva d'un bond.

— Putain, mais où tu vois la mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est génial !

Tyki le regarda d'un air grave.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. T'es dans le coma. Les mauvais esprits vont tout mettre en œuvre pour te bouffer. S'ils y arrivent, c'est la fin pour toi. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le sourire de Kanda s'effaça instantanément. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il fallait qu'il redouble de vigilance, sinon, ça en serait fini, de lui.

 **Lundi.**

Un réveil retentit dans une chambre sombre. Une fine main sortit des couvertures, le prit et le fracassa contre le mur. La lumière s'alluma. Lenalee se débarrassa de ses couvertures, bâilla, se leva et s'étira. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda le réveil fracassé au sol. C'était bien, comme ça. Après tout, ça faisait des mois qu'elle en voulait un nouveau. Et voilà une superbe excuse pour forcer ses parents à lui en acheter un autre. Un nouveau un peu moins agressif, si possible, car la sonnerie du pauvre cadavre gisant au sol avait été bien trop stridente à son goût.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un jeune homme brun, nu, sous sa douche.

— LENALEEEEE ! FERME LA PORTEEEEE ! s'écria le Chinois en se cachant les parties intimes.

— Grand-frère, verrouille la porte…, soupira l'adolescente.

Elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers et trouva sa famille attablée dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa et commença à manger en silence. Aucun de ses parents n'osait lui parler. Elle avait passé son week-end à pleurer et à s'inquiéter pour Kanda et, à cet instant, le seul sentiment qu'elle éprouvait était la colère, entrecoupée par moment d'un vide étrange qui anesthésiait son esprit fatigué.

Le père et la mère se regardèrent, angoissés à l'idée d'engager la conversation. La mère fit un signe à son époux en désignant du menton leur fille.

— Hors de question ! Vas-y, toi ! lui murmura le père.

La mère poussa un soupir et se tourna vers l'adolescente. Elle inspira profondément.

— Ma chérie. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, aujourd'hui. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, nous comprendrons parfaitement.

Lenalee leva un regard vide vers sa mère. Elle reposa sa cuiller. De toute manière, elle était bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans avoir de nausées.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en suis capable. Et puis, il y a aussi Allen et Lavi. Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls.

Les adultes ne répondirent pas.

— Et puis, c'est pas comme si Kanda était mort.

Elle tenta de sourire mais n'afficha qu'une grimace.

Son grand-frère arriva en trombe dans la cuisine et s'installa avant de dévorer son petit-déjeuner. Au moins un qui était de bonne humeur ! Komui n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il était maladroit au possible en plus d'être idiot, mais cette caractéristique n'était pas attribuée au matin. Lenalee se hâta d'avaler son chocolat chaud, ignorant les protestations de son estomac, et alla se laver. Elle s'habilla et prit ses affaires, prête à partir.

Elle lança un vague « à ce soir » ses parents et son frère et passa le seuil de la porte. Dehors, l'air était frais. Peut-être trop.

Elle sortit de son sac une grosse écharpe aussi blanche que la neige et l'enroula autour de son cou. En même temps, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son bentô. Tout était bon. Elle partit en direction de son bus, le prit et arriva une demi-heure plus tard au lycée. À peine fut-elle arrivée que les cours commençaient déjà. Elle rejoignit sa classe et débuta sa journée avec un cours de TP de chimie. Elle n'avait croisé ni Lavi ni Allen dans les couloirs et espérait qu'ils seraient présents, lors de cette journée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de sa solitude. En fin de compte, elle n'avait aucun ami, dans sa classe. Les seuls amis qu'elle avait n'étaient pas de sa classe, et ils n'étaient pas là, à ses côtés. Une larme perla et coula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur son bureau. Le professeur s'avança vers elle en faisant attention à ce que personne d'autre ne remarque les larmes de la Chinoise. C'était un petit homme ventripotent que Lenalee avait toujours apprécié.

— Mademoiselle Lee, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

Évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il connaissait ses élèves et savait que le jeune Yû Kanda était à l'hôpital. Les parents du Japonais avaient averti le lycée… Il savait aussi que le jeune homme était un ami proche de la Chinoise, mais sa question n'avait été que pure politesse.

L'adolescente releva son visage et planta ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les yeux gris de son professeur.

Elle hocha la tête mais l'homme lui indiqua discrètement la porte.

— Allez prendre l'air, lui intima-t-il doucement.

Lenalee acquiesça, se leva et sortit de la salle sous les murmures curieux des autres élèves. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sangloter. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. La soudaine disparition de Kanda, l'appel des parents du Japonais… Elle accepterait tout de la vie. Tout, sauf la disparition ou la mort d'un de ses amis. Ils étaient bien trop chers, à ses yeux. Si Kanda venait à mourir…

Un frisson s'empara de son corps. Elle refusait de penser à une telle éventualité.

— Lenalee. ?

La jeune fille sursauta. C'était Lavi, qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Il avait les yeux rouges.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle, la voix cassée.

— Je me sentais mal. Le prof m'a autorisé à sortir…

Il resta un instant immobile devant elle.

— J'ai pas envie d'y retourner…

Lenalee était tentée par la proposition sous-jacente de son ami de sécher les cours, mais elle avait un peu peur des conséquences qu'il y aurait.

— Je peux pas et… mes affaires sont dans ma classe.

— T'as ton portable sur toi, non ? Et ton manteau… Tous comme moi. Il y a que mes affaires de cours dans ma classe, pareil pour toi hein ?

— Oui.

— Alors, on s'en fout. On n'a rien à perdre… enfin, je crois.

Lenalee observa en silence Lavi. Elle était bien plus tentée de rester avec lui plutôt que d'affronter les regards de ses camarades de classe.

— Mais… On fera quoi ?

Lavi se tortilla sur place, gêné. Il se demandait si la Chinoise le suivrait.

— Je… je pensais qu'on pourrait voir Yû, à l'hôpital. Ses parents m'ont dit qu'on pourrait y passer. Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?

— Oui, je veux bien. On demande à Allen de venir ? Tu veux que je lui envoie un message ?

Le rouquin réfléchit quelques instants.

— Non, il ne voudra pas. Tu le connais…

Lenalee acquiesça. Lavi avait sans doute raison.

Ils venaient d'arriver près de l'hôpital. C'était un grand immeuble d'un blanc sale. Il y avait tellement d'étages qu'on se demandait comment le bâtiment pouvait tenir encore debout. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la route lorsqu'une ambulance leur fonça dessus. Le temps se mit à ralentir et Kanda vit chaque particule, chaque détail du véhicule tandis qu'il passait à travers eux. Lorsque l'ambulance les dépassa, Kanda reprit sa respiration en serra sa poitrine de ses deux mains. Tyki, lui, n'afficha qu'une grimace.

— C'est affreux…, parvint à articuler le Japonais.

— C'est vrai. Mais on s'y habitue, à force.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et entrèrent dans l'hôpital. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était particulièrement étrange aux yeux de Yû. Plus étrange que lorsqu'il y allait auparavant, en tout cas. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes jusqu'à ce que le Japonais s'arrête. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille âgée d'environ cinq ans, dos à lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et, lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers le lui, Kanda dut retenir un cri. Tout son visage était brûlé. Il détourna les yeux, ne pouvant supporter cette vue.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Elle est morte.

— Mais… pourquoi je ne vois pas mes propres blessures ?

— Car, toi, t'es dans le coma.

Tyki lâcha un soupir.

— Franchement, j'ai été stupide de ne rien voir.

— Et toi… ?

— Moi, j'ai accepté ma mort. Lorsqu'on s'accepte, on perd cette affreuse apparence et on part au paradis, ou en enfer. Le hic c'est que l'on ne peut pas partir si on n'a pas incinéré ni enterré le corps… Tu sais ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Il grogna et se passa une main sur la nuque.

— Tu vois dans quelle merde je suis. Tu aurais vu comment j'étais, au tout début de ma mort… Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je te raconte dans les moindres détails tout ça, hein ?

Kanda répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

— Bonjour ! s'écria une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Kanda reconnut la voix et fit volte-facce. Il vit Lenalee et Lavi, essoufflés, devant une infirmière.

— On cherche Yû Kanda, déclara Lavi, à bout de force.

— Tiens, des amis à toi ? s'étonna Tyki.

Kanda ne répondit pas et s'approcha des deux adolescents. Il secoua la main devant les yeux de Lenalee mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il essaya sur Lavi mais il n'y en eut pas non plus. Évidemment, puisque personne ne les voyait, lui et Tyki… Qu'avait-il pensé ? Que ses amis seraient différents ?

— Seuls sa famille et ses amis proches ont l'autorisation de le voir.

— Vous pensez qu'on est quoi, pour lui ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on est là ? s'énerva Lenalee, les yeux rouges.

L'infirmière brune eut la décence de paraître gênée.

— Je vous amène à sa chambre.

— On les suit, ordonna Kanda.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant une chambre. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les adolescents.

Le corps de Kanda était bien là, allongé, les yeux clos avec une panoplie d'appareils autours de lui. Lenalee laissa échapper un sanglot et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle vit. Kanda observa son corps. Son visage n'avait aucune égratignure hormis un petit hématome sur sa tempe gauche et il préférait éviter de regarder le reste de son corps.

— Heureusement qu'on ne voit pas le reste, commenta Tyki, une grimace aux lèvres.

Lavi s'écarta un peu de la scène et engagea la conversation avec l'infirmière sur le côté. Ils s'entretinrent un instant d'un ton bas, puis la femme prit congé.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Tyki sortit de sa poche une cigarette et l'alluma.

— Comment tu peux fumer, tu m'expliques ?

— Bha, je ne sais pas moi-même. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'avais mon paquet de clopes et un briquet dans ma poche, quand je suis mort… en tout cas, le briquet marche toujours et j'ai beau essayer de vider mon paquet, il se remplit toujours.

Il haussa les épaules, peu intéressé par ce petit tour de magie.

Kanda secoua la tête, exténué. Il regarda à nouveau Lenalee qui pleurait juste à côté de son corps et Lavi, un peu en retrait.

— Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas, souffla-t-il.

— Qui donc ?

Pour seule réponse, Kanda haussa les épaules.

Tyki arbora un petit sourire mesquin, puis demanda :

— Cette fille, c'est ta petite amie ? Elle a l'air très attachée à toi.

— Non. Tu vois le roux ?

Kanda pointa Lavi du doigt avant de continuer.

— Ce sont mes potes. Ils devraient bien finir ensemble, un jour. J'espère, en tout cas. Car ils deviennent chiants, à se tourner autour.

— Oh, je voix. Donc tu n'as personne ? C'est triste, commenta Tyki en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

— J'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Tyki eut un petit rire. Il lança un regard désolé à Kanda qui se mit à l'ignorer.

En voyant ses amis, Kanda songea à sa famille. Ses pensées divaguèrent et allèrent vers Aya avant de bifurquées vers Allen. Il se doutait que l'Anglais ne viendrait pas mais il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait malgré tout espéré. Et, même à cet instant où il voyait ses deux amis près de son corps, il espérait quand même qu'Allen vienne.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Finalement, le portable de Lavi sonna.

— Lavi ? On est dans un hôpital, tu devrais l'éteindre, le conseilla Lenalee.

L'adolescent regarda son téléphone.

— C'est Allen, dit-il comme seule explication.

Allen ? Kanda se concentra immédiatement sur la conversation qui allait suivre. Tyki ne rata pas ce subit intérêt.

— Oui ?

Un silence.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Lavi. Il est quelle heure ?

Nouveau silence. Kanda regrettait de ne pas entendre la voix d'Allen.

— Oh, désolé, Allen ! On n'avait pas vu l'heure… on arrive de suite !

Puis Lavi coupa la communication.

— Midi vingt ? Déjà… ? dit Lenalee, stupéfaite.

— Oui. On devrait y aller, dit Lavi avant de se tourner vers Kanda. Désolé Yû, on reviendra, je te le promets.

Lavi et Lenalee, suivis de Kanda et Tyki, sortirent de l'hôpital.

— On arrivera à temps ? questionna Lenalee.

— Euh… En fait, je suis en train de penser que c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de manger au lycée alors qu'on a séché toute la matinée. Je vais envoyer un message à Allen pour qu'il nous rejoigne dehors.

Lavi sortit son portable et commença à rédiger son texto. Derrière eux, Tyki se tourna vers Kanda.

— T'es sûr que tu veux les suivre ?

— Oui.

Tyki eut son habituel sourire en coin mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher et le plus vieux se ralluma une cigarette. Kanda se demanda vaguement pourquoi Tyki restait avec lui avant de prendre conscience qu'il n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire. Il se sentit soudain mal pour son compagnon d'infortune.

 _« Allen, désolé mais on ne peut pas manger au lycée. On t'expliquera pourquoi. Rejoins-nous près de l'église, près de l'arrêt du bus 2. »_

L'Anglais ne prit pas la peine de répondre au message. Il rangea son portable, sortit du lycée et prit le bus. Au deuxième arrêt, il descendit et chercha ses amis du regard. C'est alors qu'il s'immobilisa. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et Lenalee et Lavi, l'air stupéfait. Derrière eux, il voyait Kanda accompagné d'un autre homme. Or, il savait que le Japonais était à l'hôpital. Avec effroi, il prit conscience qu'il s'agissait de son esprit.

 _Je ne dois pas le regarder. Surtout pas le regarder. Il faut que je l'ignore. Comme si je ne le voyais pas. Ni lui, ni son ami._

— Allen ?

L'Anglais se tourna vers Lavi. Son ami le fixait, inquiet.

— Non, ça va. Je m'attendais juste pas à vous trouver aussi… détendus.

Il grimaça. Lenalee et Lavi avaient certes l'air un peu plus calme, Allen percevait bien leurs cernes et leurs yeux rouges.

— Un autre de tes amis ? commenta Tyki en s'approchant d'Allen, lançant un sourire amusé à Kanda. Il est bien mignon, lui.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas, se bornant à ignorer sa remarque.

Allen avait bien entendu les propos de l'inconnu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Fidèle à sa décision, il fit comme s'il ne les voyait ni ne les entendait.

— Il a une copine ? … ou un copain ? s'enquit Tyki en se tournant plus franchement vers Kanda.

Le Japonais grogna.

— Non, il est célibataire, et je ne pense pas que les mecs soient son truc. Arrête de lui tourner autour.

— Où étiez-vous ? s'enquit Allen, gêné par les paroles de Kanda et de l'autre homme. Je vous ai cherchés partout !

— On est parti voir Kanda à l'hôpital, répondit Lenalee.

Allen eut un instant de blocage. Ils étaient allés voir Kanda sans lui. Il se mordilla les lèvres, incapable de camoufler sa déception.

— Désolée Allen. Tu voulais venir ? s'enquit Lenalee.

L'Anglais plongea ses yeux d'argent dans ceux de la Chinoise.

— Pourquoi faire ?

Immédiatement, Kanda fut blessé par les paroles d'Allen. Il baissa le visage, espérant parvenir à cacher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait soudain avant de prendre conscience que seul Tyki pouvait le voir.

Lenalee et Lavi ne répondirent pas. Ils sortirent leurs repas, tout comme Allen, et commencèrent à manger en silence. Allen voyait bien que ses amis étaient gênés par sa réponse mais il se sentait bien trop mal pour regretter ses paroles. Quelque part, il se sentait trahi de ne pas avoir été invité, et d'un autre, savoir Kanda à côté de lui le dérangeait vraiment. Il se sentait stupidement intimidé.

— Eh bien, il t'aime pas, celui-là ! Il a toujours été comme ça ? s'enquit Tyki.

— Oui. Il m'a toujours détesté, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir…, souffla Kanda, des regrets dans la voix.

Allen senti son cœur rater un battement. Il ne le détestait pas ! Bon, il l'adorait pas non plus mais dire qu'il le détestait… c'était Kanda qui le haïssait, non ?

— Vous allez encore sécher, cet après-m' ? questionna Allen afin d'éviter de regarder Kanda.

— Oui. On y retournera ce soir pour récupérer nos affaires. Ou demain… Et toi, tu as cours, non ? Tu ne veux pas sécher avec nous ? On ne retournera peut-être pas à l'hôpital, on fera peut-être un petit tour si tu veux.

— Non, c'est bon. De toute manière, je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui… mais désolé, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils.

— T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

 _Tout va mal…,_ pensa-t-il. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, rentrer chez lui et surtout ne plus voir Kanda ni cet homme qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Ils finirent de manger. Allen écoutait d'une oreille distraite Lenalee et Lavi. Il se sentait mal et pas à sa place. Il poussa un soupir. Ses amis le connaissaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance et, pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas. Non. Ce n'était pas une impression. Ils ne le connaissaient vraiment pas.

— Dis Allen, ça va ? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure…

L'Anglais regarda Lavi et hésita à répondre. Il avait envie de partir, tout simplement.

— Oui, ça va.

Le rouquin le fixa encore quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Une grimace étira soudainement ses traits et Allen trouva dans ses yeux cet étrange espoir qu'il avait entendu, auparavant, dans la voix de Lavi.

— Vous savez, juste avant que Yû ne parte nous rejoindre au cinéma, il m'a téléphoné…

À côté d'Allen, Kanda se figea. Non. Lavi n'allait quand même pas oser…

— Ah ? firent en chœur Allen et Lenalee.

— Et qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda la Chinoise.

Le rouquin hésitait. Kanda se rapprocha de lui, menaçant.

— Si tu leur dis… Je te jure que je te casse la gueule dès que je serai sur pieds, sale connard !

— Il ne t'entend pas, lui fit remarquer Tyki.

Allen se sentit soudain gêné. Il ne voulait pas voir d'esprit exploser de fureur. Il ignorait comment il parviendrait à garder son calme, surtout en voyant le visage colérique de Kanda.

— Je me sens pas trop bien, dit-il en regardant ses deux amis. Je vais rentrer chez moi me reposer.

L'Anglais se leva, dit « au revoir » aux deux autres adolescents et partit. Malheureusement pour lui, Kanda et Tyki le suivirent.

Plus loin, Lenalee se tourna vers Lavi.

— Qu'avait dit Kanda ?

— Il est amoureux… d'Allen.

Allen arriva chez lui. Il était nerveux. Kanda et l'autre inconnu ne faisaient que le coller. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils le lâchent mais ne savait pas comment les faire partir en les ignorant. Il grogna. Déjà que le Japonais le mettait mal à l'aise, mais en plus l'autre brun était toujours là à lui tourner autour. Il le collait littéralement. Allen monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

 _Mais partez ! Dégagez !_ pria-t-il. Mais aucun des deux esprits ne fit mine de s'en aller.

Allen se jeta sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Il entendit les deux autres arriver.

Kanda resta debout tandis que l'autre s'assit sur le lit, tout à son aise.

— Je me demande ce que cache les habits de ton ami, dit l'homme. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué comme ton pote est mignon ?

— C'est pas mon « pote », grogna Kanda. T'as rien de mieux à faire, franchement, que de le mater ?

Allen se retenait d'étrangler celui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essayait de garder son calme mais les petits commentaires de l'inconnu l'énervaient de plus en plus.

— J'aurais bien le loisir de voir tout ça par moi-même, lorsqu'il se douchera.

 _Mais bien sûr ! Fait ça et je te démonte, esprit de malheur !_

— Tyki arrête, ordonna Kanda.

— Si tu te faisais chier comme moi, mon cher, tu te rendrais compte qu'il faut profiter du peu de chose qui s'offre à nous. Et comme je suis contraint de rester avec toi pour te protéger… laisse-moi admirer celui-ci. Il est vraiment mignon, ce gosse. C'est un blasphème, que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte.

C'en était trop pour Allen. Il se leva d'un bond, et fit face aux deux esprits.

— C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? Personne ne me regardera sous la douche, quitte à ce que je me lave en maillot de bain, alors barre-toi, esprit de malheur ! T'as rien à faire, ici !

Kanda et Tyki furent si surpris qu'ils observèrent l'Anglais, muets. Ils en étaient tombés sur le cul, pour le coup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** bon, j'ai changé plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre. Allen est toujours terriblement OOC mais beaucoup moins que dans la première version. J'sais franchement pas ce que j'ai fumé en écrivant ça, il y a de cela plusieurs années mais bref, je vais mettre ma gêne de côté et vous laisser lire ce truc x)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre.

— Il est amoureux… d'Allen.

Lenalee fixait Lavi de ses yeux ronds. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Kanda ? Amoureux d'Allen ? Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible !

— Écoute, s'empressa-t-il de dire, j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Allen le sache…

La Chinoise se ressaisit et baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de maugréer :

— Je… oui, bien sûr, répondit Lenalee en se relevant.

Lavi lâcha un soupir.

— Merci, Lena.

La jeune fille arrêta son geste. Comment venait de l'appeler son ami ? « Lena »… ? Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi. Jamais. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle détourna le visage, évitant ainsi que son ami ne remarque sa gêne.

— Où veux-tu aller ? lui demanda Lavi. On retourne à l'hôpital ? ou tu préfères qu'on s'installe quelque part pour… enfin, je sais pas ?

— Je… je sais pas. Je te suis ?

Lavi lui sourit doucement.

Kanda et Tyki étaient complètement perdus. Le Japonais tourna le visage dans tous les sens pour voir à qui pouvait s'adresser Allen mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il leur parlait. Il les voyait. Et, accessoirement, Allen semblait vraiment énervé. Kanda songea que c'était tout à fait normal, après les nombreux commentaires de Tyki. Il fut gêné en sachant que l'Anglais les avait remarqués depuis le début et Kanda remercia le ciel d'être parti avant que Lavi ne dise à Allen le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu de sa part.

Devant lui, Allen était toujours debout, les poings serrés.

— Vous m'avez bien entendu ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Tyki afficha un sourire franchement amusé et Kanda eut le sentiment de voir une joie étrange briller dans ses yeux.

— Ça alors ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir un petit médium en face de moi ! Tu caches bien ton jeu. Désolé d'avoir dit tout ça, je te dois des excuses… même si je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, naturellement.

Allen plissa encore plus ses yeux et, n'y tenant plus, saisi le portugais par le col. Ce dernier fut désorienté. Jamais aucun vivant n'avait réussi à le toucher… Alors, pourquoi lui… ?

— Cesse de me regarder ainsi et arrête de parler ainsi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne peux pas te toucher ?

— Intéressant… vraiment très intéressant…, commenta l'esprit.

Allen vit rouge et repoussa brutalement Tyki. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire tant il était stupéfait.

— Tu as un don assez… unique ! dit-il entre deux rires.

Kanda ne bougea pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Allen aussi en colère. L'Anglais ignorait totalement le Japonais. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Kanda observa les mains d'Allen. Celui-ci était parvenu à toucher Tyki, alors pouvait-il… ?

Kanda se rapprocha d'Allen et, discrètement, tenta de lui toucher le bras mais sa main disparut derrière le tissu de la chemise de l'Anglais.

— Je peux toucher les morts et réciproquement. Seulement, aux dernières nouvelles, t'es vivant, Bakanda.

Ahuri, le Japonais fixa Allen, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer, mais, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il sentait la jalousie s'emparer de lui. Tyki et Allen pouvaient se toucher. Lui, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ne serait-ce que la peau du plus jeune sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Vivant, il semblait pourtant bien plus mort que ne l'était Tyki Mikk.

— T'en sens un ?

— Mmh…

Des silhouettes se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital mais n'arrivaient pas à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était comme si des forces invisibles les en empêchaient. Les deux individus grognèrent et attendirent. Bientôt, trois silhouettes se détachèrent sous la faible lumière d'un réverbère. Une première, celle d'une adolescente vêtue d'une petite robe s'avança, une sucette dans la bouche.

— Je sens que, si on attend patiemment ici, on aura bientôt de quoi manger, les amis, murmura-t-elle un sourire cruel au visage.

À l'intérieur de l'hôpital, une petite fille marchait dans les couloirs. De ses doigts fins, elle toucha la peau rugueuse de son visage et eu un faible sourire de dégoût. Elle tenta d'arranger ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle était vivante. Elle en était sûre. Elle ne voulait pas croire les grandes personnes qui lui disaient qu'elle était comme eux, qu'elle était morte. Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait fêté son dernier anniversaire. Sa maison avait brûlé. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque les flammes avaient commencé à ronger son petit corps. Elle se souvenait encore du long cri d'effroi et de douleur qu'elle avait poussé. Ça avait été une horreur. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir. Mais elle était là, dans ce couloir.

Et si les autres avaient raison… ? Et si elle était vraiment… morte ? Sa petite tête avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle avait du mal à croire en tout ceci. Ses parents lui manquaient. Les paroles réconfortantes de son père, ses étreintes, les baisers de sa mère… Elle ne pouvait se rendre à l'évidence que sa petite vie était finie. Elle sortit de l'hôpital. Elle avait envie de voir le ciel étoilé et la lune. La nuit paisible lui manquait. A peine fut-elle dehors qu'elle leva le regard vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage blessé mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, quelque chose bondit sur elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et rouvrit les yeux, paniquée. C'est à cet instant qu'elle les vit. Ils étaient trois. Deux garçons et une fille. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient beaucoup. L'un avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, l'autre des cheveux un peu plus courts et noirs. Ils étaient habillés d'un pantalon noir en cuir déchiré et de tee-shirt dans le même état. La jeune fille qui les accompagnait devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, courts, et était habillée d'une robe à dentelle blanche avec des bas noirs troués.

La fillette ne les connaissait pas mais, dès qu'elle les vit, un sentiment de peur l'envahit. On lui avait parlé de mauvais esprits. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait en face d'elle.

—Je m'attendais à mieux, fit la brunette, vraisemblablement déçue.

— On s'en fout, j'ai trop faim moi ! gueula le brun en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers sa victime.

— Moi aussi ! Hi ! cria joyeusement le blond en suivant son frère.

Alors que tous deux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, une voix les arrêta :

— Jasdero, David, stop !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, passablement énervés, vers l'adolescente.

— Quoi ? beuglèrent-ils à l'unisson.

L'adolescente s'avança vers la petite. Durant un bref instant, la fillette pensa qu'ils allaient la laisser mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque la jeune fille la saisit à la gorge. La petite ne put retenir ses larmes.

— Cette petite sent un peu le coma. Pourtant elle est bel est bien morte, annonça la brune en se léchant les lèvres, un sourire gourmant sur son visage enfantin.

Ses deux amis marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de s'exclamer en chœur :

— Tu as un sacré flair Road !

— Je le sens, oui ! ajouta David, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

— Oui ! Hi ! renchérit le blond.

La gamine ne put retenir un frisson. Frisson qui agrandit le sourire déjà mauvais de la brune. Cette dernière s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que sa victime.

— Dis-moi, petite, aurais-tu vu un monsieur, une madame ou une enfant différent des autres ? Je veux dire… avec une aura vraiment différente…

La petite fille tremblait de plus en plus. Elle se souvenait du grand garçon qu'elle avait vu le matin même à l'hôpital mais n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

Un signe d'énervement passa sur le visage de l'adolescente, très vite balayé par un sourire tendre qui cachait mal ses véritables sentiments.

— Allez petite. Si tu me le dis, je te jure que _je_ ne te ferai pas de mal, susurra-t-elle.

— Un grand garçon, ce matin, déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

— Comment était ce grand garçon ? demanda l'adolescente.

— Grand avec des cheveux bruns très très longs !

Road posa la main sur la tête de l'enfant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Merci beaucoup, petite. Comme promis, je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-elle, toute joyeuse d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se releva et lança à ses compagnons un « Je vous la laisse ». La petite fille poussa un cri d'horreur et les deux adolescents se saisirent d'elle, aspirant avec lenteur ce qui restait d'elle.

— T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas, Road ? questionna David.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

— En ce qui me concerne, je préfère garder mon appétit pour le comateux, susurra la jeune fille.

— Vous aviez promis ! pleura la petite.

— Elle a dit qu'elle ne te toucherait pas, elle tient ses promesses ! Hi ! rit Jasdero.

La petite pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que l'adolescente chantait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Road semblait vraiment heureuse. Elle s'émerveillait de pouvoir prochainement déguster l'âme d'un comateux, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

La fillette n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Personne ne l'entendit. Évidemment, quelques mortels passaient par là mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient voir trois esprits dévorer l'esprit d'une jeune enfant.

— Désolée pour toi, mais tu es finie ! lâcha Road. Aucun paradis, aucun enfer. Le néant.

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Allen était allongé dans son lit. Il avait sciemment ignoré les autres et ignorait comment se tenir avec ces deux esprits dans sa chambre. Deux esprits qui semblaient vouloir demeurer avec lui. Cette absence d'intimité et de solitude le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Il poussa un soupir agacé et se releva. Il jeta un regard à sa chambre et vit que les deux autres étaient toujours là. Il n'avait pas envie de leur répéter de partir. Il regarda l'heure. Vingt-deux heures trente. Il eut un pauvre sourire. Son tuteur n'était pas là et, s'il était rentré, il serait sûrement en train de dormir, trop fatigué pour le prévenir qu'il était de retour. Allen s'avança vers son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Il devait sortir, qu'importe l'endroit. Il lui fallait s'éloigner de ce malaise, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, se retrouver dans une foule qui lui ferait, peut-être, oublier Tyki et Kanda.

— Tu fais quoi ? le questionna le Japonais de mauvaise humeur.

L'Anglais l'ignora royalement et se changea rapidement, n'accordant aucune importance aux yeux qui le fixaient.

— Tu te barres, à cette heure ?

Allen ignora une nouvelle fois la question de Kanda. Vraisemblablement inquiet, celui-ci décida de le suivre, suivi par Tyki. Allen enfila des baskets et prit son blouson. Il sortit et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Ils montèrent dans le bus, quasiment vide à cette heure aussi tardive.

— Tu vas à une soirée ? demanda Tyki, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Allen regarda à travers la vitre et, après quelques stations, descendit du bus, suivi par les deux autres hommes alors invisibles du commun des mortels.

Allen sembla hésiter sur son chemin mais, finalement, il partit dans une ruelle sombre et entra dans un bâtiment tout aussi ténébreux. Personne ne l'empêcha d'y entrer. Kanda et Tyki hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de le suivre. À peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils remarquèrent de nombreuses personnes danser sur une musique bien trop forte à leur goût. La lumière était rare et faible mais ils arrivèrent à retrouver le blandin. Ce dernier était déjà sur la piste de danse, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Kanda décida de ne pas le suivre mais de l'avoir toujours dans son champ de vision. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pu envisager qu'Allen irait en boîte. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, il songea soudain que cette décision pouvait être en partie logique. Peut-être le jeune Walker souhaitait-il tout simplement se retrouver avec ses comparses vivants, s'éloigner des deux esprits qu'étaient Kanda et Tyki.

Kanda remarqua une jeune fille s'approcher d'Allen. Il l'observa, fronça des sourcils en voyant l'adolescente aguicheuse aborder son ami. Pendant un instant, il pensait que le blandin allait la rejeter. Allen lorgnait le bar, à une dizaine de mètres, mais à force d'insistance, la jeune femme l'attira sur la piste de danse. Faisant la moue, l'Anglais se laissa finalement conduire. Au fil des minutes, Kanda pâlit. Les deux humains étaient proches, trop proches. Mais ce n'était que pour une danse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, plusieurs musiques défilèrent et ils dansaient toujours ensemble. Allen avait même troqué son air gêné et un brin désapprobateur par des yeux brillants d'amusement.

Kanda chercha Tyki du regard. Son camarade était bien trop occupé à mater quelques jeunes en train de danser pour s'intéresser aux états d'âmes du Japonais. Le regard de Kanda revint vers Allen et à cet instant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors qu'Allen allait repousser la jeune femme pour se diriger vers le bar, celle-ci lui saisit la main et le tourna vers elle. Presque aussitôt, elle lui attrapa le visage en coupe et lui vola un baiser. Kanda serra les poings, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, se sentant tout bonnement faible.

Avec une grimace, Allen s'efforça de repousser doucement la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle n'était pas à son goût ! Seulement, il ne s'était pas rendu en un tel lieu pour draguer. Ce qu'il avait voulu, d'abord, c'était se changer les idées. Il entendit à peine sa camarade s'excuser, en toute mauvaise fois, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était jolie. Elle avait les yeux bleus, comme ceux de Yû Kanda.

Allen fronça les sourcils et se sépara d'elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et l'Anglais se hâta de partir, oubliant le bar pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retrouva bientôt à l'extérieur.

— C'était quoi ça…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait froid. Mais pas trop, comparé aux autres nuits d'hiver. Celle-ci était fraîche. Pas glaciale.

Trop vite à son goût, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il remarqua Kanda et Tyki qui étaient à quelques mètres de lui mais aussi l'adolescente avec laquelle il venait de danser. Cette dernière était juste à côté de lui. Elle sortit une cigarette, la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle présenta son paquet à Allen qui en prit une en la remerciant. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les deux esprits. Il avait espéré que ces deux-là seraient partis, mais non, ils restaient toujours là, à lui coller au cul. Il croisa le regard de Kanda mais baissa immédiatement les yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bizarre ?

— Leslie, dit finalement la fille en expirant un nuage de fumée. C'est mon nom. Et toi ?

Allen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler aux étrangers et, bien qu'ils aient dansé avec elle, il n'avait aucune envie d'approfondir cette rencontre.

— Matt.

La fille le toisa pensivement et le silence s'installa. Elle termina rapidement sa cigarette. Avant de partir, elle s'avança vers l'Anglais. Alors que celui-ci craignait qu'elle allât lui voler un nouveau baiser, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

— À plus, Matt ! lui lança-t-elle en lui adressa un clin d'œil, juste avant de disparaître.

Tyki, qui avait raté la scène de la danse, siffla. Kanda lui assena un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

— Je suis déçu ! Gâcher le charme du gamin avec cette fille…

— Le gamin t'entend, je te signale, grinça le Japonais, les joues rouges de colère.

— Hum… je ne pense pas. Il semble plutôt occupé !

— Ça va ! J'avais remarqué ! explosa soudain Kanda.

Tyki et Allen eurent un sursaut. La colère de Kanda avait fait trembler sa voix, mais pas seulement : un autre sentiment – de la tristesse ? – avait teinté sa réponse.

L'Anglais regarda quelques secondes le Japonais, pensif.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre, vous savez.

Les deux esprits lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, surpris qu'il daigne enfin leur parler. Ils s'attendirent à ce qu'Allen rajoute quelque chose mais celui-ci entreprit de rentrer chez lui, sachant que les deux autres allaient le suivre.

À quelques mètres de là, au-dessus du toit des immeubles… _ils_ étaient là.

— C'est donc lui, le comateux, susurra une jeune fille.

Ses deux amis, à ses côtés, observèrent sa future proie avec envie. Elle sourit, ravie d'aviver leur jalousie.

— On attaquera plus tard, annonça-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se mettre à siffloter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre Cinq.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses lèvres étaient douces, si douces… Allen ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Son nom flottait dans les profondeurs de son esprit mais il était bien incapable de le saisir. Rien ne comptait finalement à côté de ce moment. Il se souviendrait bien de son prénom, à un moment ou à un autre. Il passa la main dans une longue chevelure d'ébène. Ses cheveux aussi, étaient doux. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux et inspira doucement. Il se sentait si bien, si détendu… ! Quelque chose d'humide se posa sur son cou et il se hâta de retrouver les lèvres de sa camarade pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se cala contre elle, pressa sa poitrine contre lui lorsque, soudain, il se figea. Aucun sein. Rien. Seulement un torse plat et musclé. Allen repoussa l'individu, cherchant qui ça pouvait bien être. Il croisa le regard bleu de Yû Kanda.

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et haletait. C'était un cauchemar épouvantable. Le début de son rêve était pourtant intéressant ! Avec un soupir, il alluma la lumière de sa lampe et regarda sa chambre. Elle était vide. Aucune présence de Kanda ou de Tyki. Il soupira de soulagement et se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Lorsqu'il fut sept heures, il commença à se prépare. Il prit son petit déjeuner et partit rejoindre son lycée. Il était intrigué de ne pas avoir vu ni Kanda ni Tyki sur le cheain mais pensa que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après le rêve qu'il avait fait… il n'aurait pas pu regarder le Japonais sans être mal à l'aise. Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et, à l'aide de son écharpe, tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler ses rougeurs. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'y pensera pas. Il refusait.

Comme d'habitude, la matinée passa trop vite. Durant la pause à dix heures, il vit Lenalee et Lavi. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs affaires et n'avaient pas eu trop de problèmes avec leurs professeurs. C'est à cet instant qu'Allen la vit. Elle n'était pas loin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se mit à rougir. Allen eut une grimace. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la reverrait et, s'il l'avait su, il se serait vraiment retenu de danser avec elle.

— Allen ? Tu nous écoutes ? lui demanda soudain Lavi.

Allen n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la fille s'avança à grands pas vers eux. Elle s'arrêta pile en face d'Allen, surprenant la Chinoise et le rouquin.

— Salut, je veux te parler. Tu permets ?

Elle saisit le garçon par la manche et l'emmena à quelques mètres du groupe pour parler seule à seul avec lui. L'Anglais ne dit rien, se demandant comment il se sortirait de cette fâcheuse situation.

— Tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Matt, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— En effet.

— Je m'en doutais. Moi aussi, j'ai menti. Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le blandin ne le cachait pas : il n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Pourtant, il s'y sentit bien obligé.

— Allen.

— C'est un très joli nom !

Il acquiesça vaguement, se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait répondre à celui.

— J'suis Émilia. Heureuse de te connaître, Allen, fit-elle, tout sourire.

Il eut une grimace.

— J'aimerais que tu évites de raconter à mes amis comment on s'est rencontrés, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Allen ! Je garderai le secret ! lui assura-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe. Je dois y aller, on se revoit plus tard, hein ?

— Tu ne devais pas me parler ?

— C'est chose faite !

Allen l'observa partir. Une curieuse appréhension lui serra la gorge.

— C'est qui ? le questionna Lavi en le rejoignant.

— Émilia, répondit simplement Allen.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, attendant une suite, mais l'Anglais haussa les épaules.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite. Puis, vint l'heure du déjeuner où Allen rejoignit ses amis sur le toit, comme à leur habitude. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait Kanda et Tyki, qui étaient revenus mais, contrairement à Tyki qui semblait toujours souriant, Kanda arborait un air encore plus menaçant que d'habitude. Allen allait le questionner, et aurait ainsi eut l'air d'un fou devant ses autres amis, lorsqu'il la remarqua. Elle était là. Émilia.

— On aurait pu l'avoir, hier, bougonna le brun.

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop occupé à frapper le sol d'une rage qu'il avait grand mal à contenir. La brunette était là, à regarder, amusée, ses amis.

— Voyons, on l'aura plus tard, ne vous en faites pas !

— Mais pourquoi on l'a pas fait hier ? J'ai faim, moi ! gémit David en se prenant la tête entre ses mains tremblantes.

— C'est simple. On attendra que les deux esprits soient seuls et bien éloignés de ce gamin. Avec un médium à leur côté on ne peut rien faire, vous le savez !

Les deux garçons grimacèrent mais ils devaient bien admettre que la fille avait raison. Jamais ils n'avaient réussi à blesser un humain. Cependant, les médiums pouvaient les repousser, les blesser. Leurs pensées se tournèrent toutes vers un nom. « Skin ». Un des leurs qui avait été détruit par un médium. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais, face à un humain possédant un tel don, ils étaient vulnérables, et ce n'était qu'à sens unique. Ils ne pouvaient toucher aucun humain. Les jumeaux savaient pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas approcher le trio, qu'il leur fallait attendre que l'humain parte pour attaquer. Si le médium posait ne serait-ce que la main sur eux, ça ferait l'effet d'une vive brûlure. Mais ils ne voulaient pas attendre ! La saveur d'une personne dans le coma était vraiment superbe ! Un délice exceptionnel ! Une rareté. Et puis, il ne fallait pas attendre pour trois raisons : il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment, un autre esprit pouvait le dévorer et, dernière raison tout aussi gênante, il pouvait se réveiller de son coma. Et là, fini, adieu la bonne bouffe.

— Allons, courage les amis ! Je vous promets qu'on l'aura. Je le sens. Je le sais. Et je ne me trompe jamais. Puis, le brun qui l'accompagnait, on pourrait le prendre aussi.

— Il n'est pas si intéressant. C'est juste un mort ! Hi ! rétorqua Jasdero qui avait enfin décidé de parler.

— Pas si intéressant ? Moi, je dirais qu'il est aussi intéressant que le Japonais. Voilà vingt ans qu'il est mort, et il a toujours réussi à fuir ses prédateurs. Il doit être tout aussi succulent ! Je goûterai bien les deux, en ce qui me concerne, déclara la jeune fille.

Un sourire enfantin éclaira les traits de son beau visage de poupée. Les deux garçons sourirent. Décidemment, Road avait toujours raison. Elle savait trouver et reconnaître ce qui avait de la valeur.

— On te suit, clamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Road sourit. Et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde partager le comateux avec qui que ce soit.

— _Papa ! Maman ! Je veux les voir ! pleura l'enfant._

 _Un homme était assis sur une chaise dans la pièce où il arriva. Il avait de longs cheveux roux et des lunettes écarlates qui lui donnaient à la fois un air séducteur et strict. Il sourit à l'enfant et s'approcha de lui._

 _L'enfant se souvenait de lui. Marian. C'était un ami de son père._

— _Désolé, Allen, mais maintenant, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi._

Après ce qu'il avait vu à la boîte, Kanda n'avait pas voulu retourner chez Allen. Tyki l'avait suivi, ce qui l'agaça vraiment. Il voulait être seul mais il fallait toujours que le Portugais le suive. Durant toute la nuit, ils avaient marché en ville sans rien faire. Tyki, qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir (hahaha !), avait dû fumer une bonne poignée de cigarette, si ce n'est plus. Kanda s'était vaguement demandé si le tabac pouvait avoir un quelconque effet néfaste sur les morts.

Kanda s'était calmé, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de retourner au lycée. Mais voilà qu'à peine arrivé sur le toit, il avait vu cette fille.

Un raclement de gorge fit échos aux pensées de Kanda.

— C'est qui, _elle_ ? demanda Lavi, vraisemblablement mécontent.

— Émilia. Une amie…

Lavi et Lenalee se souvenaient évidemment d'elle mais ils souhaitaient plutôt savoir qui elle était pour Allen plutôt que de savoir son nom.

— Quoi ? questionna Allen devant le regard insistant du rouquin.

— Ah ! Mais tu es dans ma classe ! s'exclama Lenalee, surprenant les garçons, ainsi qu'Émilia elle-même.

— Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas, je ne fais pas trop attention aux gens, répondit la blonde.

Tyki lâcha un soupir. Kanda avait cru que son camarade s'amuserait mais, manifestement, il semblait fatigué.

— Je sais pas qui c'est, celle-là, mais je pense qu'elle va bien nous fatiguer.

Contre toute attente, l'adolescente se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Tyki fut si étonné qu'il manqua s'étouffer.

— Elle nous voit ? s'exclama Kanda.

En guise de réponse, Émilia arbora un petit sourire en coin.

Allen avait perçu l'échange entre Émilia et les deux esprits mais ne dit rien, voyant que Lenalee et Lavi n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils étaient occupés à sortir leur bentô de leur sac en parlant le moins possible, mal à l'aise par la présence de la blonde. Cette dernière fit un sourire des plus séducteurs à Allen. Ils mangèrent en silence, et Lenalee et Lavi allèrent à leur club d'art plastique vers midi et demi, laissant Allen seul avec Émilia, sans compter les deux esprits. Aussitôt que la Chinoise et le rouquin furent partis, Émilia se rapprocha d'Allen. Le garçon se tendit. Il n'appréciait pas du tout les agissements de sa camarade.

— Dites, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de Kanda et de Tyki. Vous pourriez partir deux minutes ? J'ai un truc à demander à Allen.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

— Je préfère qu'ils restent.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais se sentir près de Kanda le rassurait. Il préférait le savoir près de lui plutôt qu'ailleurs, à errer.

— Comme tu veux.

Elle se tourna franchement vers lui, excluant les deux autres.

— J'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi.

Le garçon fut pris de court.

— Quoi ?

— C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui a le même don que moi et… tu me plais. On s'est bien amusés, hier, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est pas un peu rapide ?

— C'est le bon moment, je pense !

Allen inspira profondément et extirpa doucement ses mains de celles de l'adolescente. Les deux esprits cessèrent de bouger et regardèrent le jeune Anglais sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Émilia était tout aussi surprise. Allen marqua une hésitation. Il se mordilla les lèvres, ses joues rougirent.

— Je suis désolé, mais je pense déjà à quelqu'un. Je crois que… je l'aime. Je l'aime bien.

Allen se leva, gêné.

— Je vais y aller, je dois rentrer chez moi, mon tuteur a besoin de moi.

Il avait besoin d'être seul. Évidemment, c'était sans compter Tyki et Kanda qui le suivaient.

Arrivé chez lui, Allen remarqua son tuteur affalé de fatigue sur le canapé. Marian Cross était enfin rentré du travail. Allen alla chercher une couverture et la déposa délicatement sur l'homme, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il monta dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires par terre et s'affala sur son lit dans un soupir.

Kanda se rapprocha de lui.

— Alors comme ça, il y a quelqu'un que t'aimes « bien » ?

Allen releva son visage et croisa les yeux bleus du Japonais. Il poussa un bref soupir. Il devait réfléchir à tous ses sentiments. Il était bien trop perdu, et en parler avec le principal concerné ne faisait guère partie de son plan.

— Allen ?

— Vous ne pourriez pas partir ? Pendant quelque temps ? Ou juste vous balader dans la maison, si vous voulez… J'ai besoin d'être seul, là.

Kanda se releva sans un mot et disparut. Tyki le suivit aussitôt.

Le blandin se retrouva seul. Seul avec sa tristesse. Seul avec ses doutes. Seul avec ses craintes. Il avait peur. Peur que Kanda disparaisse à tout jamais. Il était idiot de le rejeter ainsi. Non. Il avait été profondément idiot, pendant toutes ces années, de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

— Alors, on y va ? demanda une voix impatiente.

— Alors, alors ? Hi !

Road devança les jumeaux et regarda les deux esprits de loin. Elle se retourna et lança dans un petit rire :

— La chasse est ouverte !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre Six.

Kanda était jaloux. Il ne savait guère quoi penser de l'aveu d'Allen. Depuis que celui-ci leur avait demandé de partir, il errait dans la rue, Tyki sur ses talons qui s'amusait à le taquiner. Ils auraient pu rester dans la maison d'Allen mais Kanda s'en était senti incapable. Alors que Tyki s'apprêtait à le taquiner une nouvelle fois, une odeur âcre parvint à leurs narines. Il stoppa tous mouvements, imités par Kanda qui venait de sentir cette même désagréable odeur.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut !

Le Portugais lui intima le silence. Kanda lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que son compagnon tremblait. Il semblait effrayé. Puis, soudain, Tyki lâcha un « Cours ! ».

Kanda ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais son corps réagit tout seul. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il se retourna un peu et vit Tyki qui était à un ou deux mètres derrière lui.

— NE TE RETOURNE PAS ! NE T'ARRÊTE PAS ! SI TU T'ARRÊTES, C'EST FINI POUR TOI ! hurla l'homme.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent et sa peur s'accentua lorsqu'il vit trois personnes qui les suivaient. Le Japonais regarda à nouveau devant lui et accéléra sa course.

— C'EST QUI ? cria-t-il en regardant toujours devant lui.

— NE PARLE PAS ! COURS !

Kanda grimaça, mécontent que son ami ne lui réponde pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui ils étaient mais ils lui rappelaient les « mauvais esprits » dont lui avait parlé Tyki. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Non. Il voulait vivre. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Un hurlement de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se retourna et vit un blond accroché à Tyki et qui s'évertuait à lui arracher le bras.

— PARS ! cria le Portugais.

Kanda se figea. Il voulait aider cet esprit qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait eu son accident mais avait peur. Que devait-il faire… ? Tyki l'avait aidé. Il lui avait expliqué ce qui l'attendait. Et là, il le protégeait en lui hurlant de partir.

— Oh, et puis merde, jura-t-il avant de courir vers eux.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

— Ta gueule !

Kanda arracha son ami de leurs poursuivants et le tira vers l'avant. Tyki laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur mais parvint à se remettre sur pieds et reprit sa folle course en compagnie de son sauveur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient réussi à les semer. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Kanda.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais, malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, Kanda remarqua que son ami mettait tout en œuvre pour cacher sa blessure au bras. Cependant, autre chose attira son attention. C'était le fait que Tyki était transparent. Kanda pouvait même voir le mur de derrière dans les moindres détails à travers son corps.

— Qu'est-ce...

Tyki suivit son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis un franc sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Tyki. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me retrouverait un jour, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

— Quoi ?

Tyki le regarda et se mit à rire. Le Japonais ne comprenait pas du tout comment on pouvait rire dans une telle situation. Ils venaient d'échapper à la destruction la plus totale et lui, il riait aux anges.

— Écoutes, commença Tyki qui avait repris son sérieux. Si dans quelques temps je disparaîs, c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Je sens qu'on a retrouvé mon corps… ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce qu'il en reste. Donc, je vais bientôt « partir ».

Tyki se tourna, soudain craintif que leurs poursuivaient se soient rapprochés d'eux.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, partons. On devrait rejoindre Allen. Avec lui, on ne risque rien.

Partir ? Il allait partir ? En enfer ? Au paradis ? Se réincarner… ? Kanda, lui, serait alors seul. Oh ! Bien sûr ! Allen le voyait mais… il s'était attaché à cet imbécile de Portugais qui passait son temps à fumer et à l'emmerder.

Kanda ressentit un grand vide en lui. Il s'était lié d'amitié. Et il allait se retrouver seul.

* * *

— Je l'aime pas, cette Émilia.

Lavi se tourna vers Lenalee et remarqua que la jeune fille le toisait du regard en attendant une réponse de sa part.

— Euh… moi non plus.

— Tu as hésité.

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est tout simplement que tu m'as pris un peu au dépourvu, là. On a l'impression que tu crois que je m'intéresse à elle. Or, c'est faux !

Lenalee regarda le visage de son ami et constata qu'il était on ne peut plus sincère. Elle laissa échapper un petit « ouf » de soulagement et un sourire soulagé s'afficha sur ses traits.

Ils venaient de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils avaient profité de leurs heures de liberté pour aller voir leur ami et Lenalee avait insulté Émilia en parlant à Kanda, persuadée qu'il l'entendait.

Après cette dure journée, ils avaient décidé de se rendre tous deux chez Lavi. Son grand-père était absent pendant une semaine et ils pensaient passer une soirée télé. Lavi avait beau appeler Allen, il tombait toujours sur son répondeur.

— Peut-être qu'il est avec cette Émilia ! suggéra Lenalee.

Lavi soupira, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait penser.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le canapé et allumèrent la télévision. Lenalee appuyait toujours sur la même touche, zappa, le moral soudainement bas, pendant que Lavi tentait à nouveau d'appeler Allen. Soudain, ils tombèrent sur la chaîne des informations.

« Il y a vingt ans, un homme du nom de Tyki Mikk avait disparu. Ses restes viennent d'être retrouvés. La famille, encore bouleversée par cette nouvelle… » Lenalee changea à nouveau de chaîne.

— T'imagines ? Tu meurs et on retrouve ton corps VINGT ans après ! C'est gore. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont retrouvé… Ils parlaient de restes…, commenta Lavi avec une petite mine dégoûtée.

— Mouais, je présume.

Lavi était mal à l'aise. Il voulait faire sa déclaration mais trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. En même temps, il était clair que faire sa déclaration devant des infos, avec Allen qui pétait son câble et Kanda à l'hôpital… ce n'était pas le bon moment, outre le fait que ce n'était pas du tout romantique. Loin de là !

Mais peut-être que jamais le bon moment viendrait, s'il restait à ce point en retrait de ses propres sentiments.

— Tu sais…, commença-t-il. Je…

— Lavi, il faut qu'on parle.

Le rouquin lança un regard étonné à la Chinoise. Le teint de cette dernière semblait rivaliser avec celui d'une tomate. Bien mûre, la tomate.

Il se tourna complètement face à elle et attendit qu'elle commence. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses mots.

— Eh bien… en fait, ça fait depuis longtemps que je compte t'en parler mais… je t'aime, Lavi.

Le garçon fit de grands yeux, surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Lenalee. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre mais elle le devança :

— Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour ça mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Même si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Et j'aimerais qu'on continue à se parler car je ne supporterai pas que tu…

Lavi ne la laissa pas continuer et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, l'arrêtant dans sa tirade. Cette dernière fut si surprise qu'il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre véritablement compte qu'il l'embrassait. Le rouquin se sépara de quelques millimètres d'elle, le visage aussi rouge que celui de Lenalee et murmura :

— C'est injuste. C'était à moi, de dire ça.

* * *

Allen était dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait un point inexistant du plafond quand les deux esprits arrivèrent, essoufflés. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils semblaient exténués amusa l'Anglais qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait se mettre dans un état pareil une fois mort. Il verrait bien lorsqu'il le serait, après tout. Cependant, il remarqua surtout l'état de Tyki. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un esprit devenir aussi transparent. Et puis, il avait vu les informations… Alors, il savait que le Portugais ne resterait pas encore longtemps. Une heure, tout au plus.

— Félicitations, Tyki, dit-il avec un petit sourire. J'espère pour toi que tout va bien se passer.

— Merci, gamin !

Kanda les regarda sans comprendre.

— Des personnes ont retrouvé le corps de Tyki alors, maintenant, il ne va pas tarder à partir, l'informa Allen en hésitant entre les mots « corps », « cadavre » et « restes ».

Les doutes du Japonais s'étaient alors réalisés.

— Partir où ?

— Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit Tyki en riant.

Le « corps » de Tyki devint de plus en plus transparent.

— Dis, Allen… pour la personne que tu aimes, tu devrais lui dire. Tu ne seras pas déçu par mon conseil ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis, Tyki se tourna vers Kanda et lui dit :

— Fais gaffe à toi, c'est risqué d'être seul. Et essaye de lui parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon… je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous faire mes adieux. Dommage, j'aurais bien fumé une dernière clope.

Il fit un geste de la main, geste que lui rendirent les adolescents puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Allen laissa échapper quelques larmes mais il était heureux pour le Portugais. Il était resté seul durant vingt ans. Il avait bien mérité le repos éternel, même s'il se doutait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là.

* * *

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD

— Dis Allen, ça te dis qu'on voie Yû, demain ?

Allen acquiesça. Maintenant que c'étaient les vacances, ils auraient plus le temps d'aller voir le Japonais. Bien entendu, Allen avait toujours le brun à ses côtés mais jamais encore il n'était allé le voir à l'hôpital. Depuis deux mois maintenant, ils se parlaient un peu plus. Chacun de leur côté faisait des efforts pour ne plus se disputer. À présent, ils étaient capables de tenir convenablement une conversation. Une grande nouveauté pour les deux garçons. Quant à Kanda, il n'avait plus revu les trois mauvais esprits qui les avaient attaqués, lui et Tyki, deux mois auparavant.

Pour ce qui était du niveau sentimental, aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à faire le premier pas. Leurs sentiments étaient pourtant réciproques mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Au contraire ! Ils étaient certains du contraire. Ils se parlaient comme de bons amis alors que chacun souffrait de leur côté.

Allen se leva, alla ouvrir le frigo et sortit une bouteille d' _Ice Tea_. Il remplit trois verres puis rejoignit ses amis en leur donnant chacun leur boisson. Allen observait discrètement le petit couple puis, se leva en disant :

— Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un CD, un DVD, un jeu de société ou un jeu-vidéo dans ma chambre ! Vous préférez quoi ?

— Prends _Call of Duty_ ! On se fait une manche zombie ? s'écria la Chinoise.

— Ouais ! approuva le rouquin à fond lui aussi.

Allen soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop ce jeu. Puis, s'il s'était levé, c'était surtout une excuse pour laisser les deux tourtereaux en tête à tête quelques instants, mais apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

— Tu sais, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris, ricana Kanda, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Allen eut un petit sourire en coin. Seul Kanda avait remarqué son coup, finalement.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis chercha le jeu dans sa chambre.

— Merde, jura-t-il. J'le trouve pas ! Il est où ce jeu de mes deux !

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux surpris qu'Allen s'énerve pour un malheureux jeu puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Ah ! Le voilà ! hurla presque l'adolescent en brandissant fièrement le jeu en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse victuaille.

Kanda ne tint pas et s'écroula de rire en se tenant les côtes (dafuk ? Plus OOC tu crèves). Décidemment, Allen le surprendrait toujours. Il se redressa et sécha ses larmes.

— Quoi ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Allen ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans qui tirait la tronche. Bien entendu, l'effet accentua son hilarité.

— J'en peux plus ! se plaignit-il.

— Ouah ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! commenta le blandin.

— Hey, Allen ! T'as fini de parler tout seul ? demanda Lavi en ouvrant la porte.

La tête que tira Allen puis sa manière de s'excuser et de s'emmêler dans ce qu'il disait fit rire de plus en plus le Japonais. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ri de cette manière. Peut-être que c'était les nerfs qui lâchaient. Bon ! C'était vrai. Il n'avait plus de corps ! Enfin si ! Mais… Il se demandait quand même pourquoi un esprit avait besoin de respirer, de dormir et pouvait tout aussi bien pleurer que rire. C'était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour le kendoka. Et n'importe qui penserait comme lui dans une situation pareille.

— Bon, tu viens ? demanda Lavi, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Allen hocha affirmativement la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Il se tourna furtivement et fit une tête en colère à l'intention de Kanda. Ce dernier plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tentant de cacher le sourire béat qu'il affichait tant il riait. Allen refit la tête. Ces derniers temps, ça arrivait souvent à Kanda et Allen de délirer ensemble.

Ils descendirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. La porte d'entrée claqua puis tous virent Cross entrer.

— Salut les jeunes !

— Bonjour ! crièrent les trois adolescents surexcités en chœur.

— Je vous ai pris des pizzas. Ça vous va ?

— Sérieux ? s'exclama Allen. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

— Oui, mais c'est la première fois que tu invites des amis chez toi. Il faut faire bonne figure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au fait, miss Lenalee, vous êtes de plus en plus splendide ! fit Marian en adressant un clin d'œil séducteur à l'adolescente.

Lavi s'apprêtait à réagir quand il vit sa petite amie s'écrouler de rire. Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée n'allait être composée que de rires et de bonne humeur. Ils installèrent le jeu, Cross partit travailler à l'étage dans son bureau et les adolescents commencèrent leur partie. Au bout de la troisième, Allen en avait marre. Il se leva et alla préparer les pizzas. Kanda le suivit.

— C'est marrant. J'ai toujours détesté ce jeu mais rien que de vous voir tous y jouer ensemble, ça me donne envie de vous rejoindre…, commenta-t-il, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

Allen posa ses mains sur le lavabo et son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

— ça fait plus de deux mois maintenant. Quand est-ce que tu vas sortir de ton coma ?

Il ne regardait pas Kanda. Il craignait trop défaillir face au Japonais. Le brun ressentit la détresse d'Allen et approcha la main vers le garçon mais se ressaisit. De toutes manières, il n'arriverait pas à le toucher.

— J'sais pas…

Allen se tourna vers lui et lui adressa encore une fois ce sourire. Ce sourire faux et triste. Puis, il mit en route le four et sortit une bouteille de _Coca-Cola_ du frigo. Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui avaient mis le jeu en « pause » et semblaient attendre le blandin. Allen s'assit et remarqua les deux regards graves posés sur lui.

— Quoi… ? demanda-t-il pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une réponse.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce avant que quiconque ne commence à parler.

— Allen…, commença Lenalee. Lavi et moi, on hésite à t'en parler depuis deux mois, mais…

Allen posa un regard d'incompréhension sur ses amis.

— Eh bien…, continua Lavi. On se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps que tu le saches. On a vraiment hésité, tu sais ! On savait pas si on devait te le dire ou pas. Puis, si Kanda venait à ne jamais se réveiller.

Allen les regarda, de plus en plus perdus. Il avait envie de leur dire « Allez-y ! Pourquoi vous le dites pas maintenant, ce que vous crevez de dire ?! » mais se ravisa. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. De son côté, le Japonais restait muet comme une tombe. Il avait peur de ce que s'apprêtaient à dire Lenalee et Lavi mais préférait se taire au cas où il se trompait. Malheureusement, la phrase que prononça Lavi le laissa sans voix :

— Yû était amoureux de toi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre Sept.

— Yû était amoureux de toi.

Allen et Kanda se figèrent. Le Japonais n'en revenait pas que le rouquin ait osé dire ce qu'il lui avait confié. Il se sentait profondément trahi. Il trembla légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller tandis que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se refusa de regarder trop Allen, honteux de la révélation que venait de faire Lavi. Allen n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il pensait avoir mal entendu. Il fronça les sourcils, certain à cet instant que c'était son ouïe qui lui jouait des tours.

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il à Lavi.

Le rouquin se passa la main sur la nuque, signe qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

— Euh… laisse tomber.

— Non, mais dis !

Pour Kanda, c'en fut trop. Il partit le plus discrètement possible dans l'espoir qu'Allen ne remarque pas trop tôt son absence.

— Allen ! Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ! se plaignit Lenalee. Kanda était amoureux de toi ! Il t'aimait ! Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans cette phrase ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Lavi essayait de calmer la jeune fille, en vain. Elle était vraiment énervée et le rouquin se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Kanda… était amoureux de moi… ?

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le blandin qui comprenait petit à petit ce que voulaient dire ses amis. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête et vit que le Japonais avait disparu, il devait bien admettre que c'était étrange que l'esprit soit parti juste après cette révélation. En guise de réponse, Lavi et Lenalee hochèrent de la tête. Allen se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui étonna ses deux amis.

— Allen… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Lavi, surpris.

— Euh… vous me faite marcher là…, hein ? demanda Allen, rougissant de plus belle.

Lenalee éclata de rire.

— Dis-moi, Allen… Tu ne craquerais pas un peu, pour Kanda ? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

L'Anglais ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contrôler ses rougeurs. Malheureusement pour le blandin, le teint de son visage empirait à mesure qu'il tentait de se calmer. Lavi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rejoignit sa petite amie dans son fou rire. Allen ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné. Comment se faisait-il que ses amis le perçassent aussi facilement à jour ?

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi, sérieux, grogna-t-il.

Lavi se calma et le regarda dans les yeux. Allen fuyait les iris vertes de son ami.

— Écoute, Allen ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu le lui diras aussi ! Tu aurais vu dans quel état il était quand il me l'a dit…, ajouta-t-il, la mine assombrie.

— Moi qui étais persuadée que tu étais amoureux de cette Émilia…

— N'importe quoi ! hurla le blandin, énervé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva le sourire et les trois adolescents se remirent à rire. Puis, la soirée passa très vite. Ils jouèrent encore aux jeux-vidéo et, au bout d'une petite heure, Lenalee s'était endormie sur le canapé, bientôt imitée par son petit ami, trop fatigué pour aller se coucher convenablement. Allen les regarda, un peu envieux. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient dit la vérité à propos de Kanda mais, si c'était le cas, alors le blandin était heureux comme jamais. Il se demanda où pouvait être bien allé le Japonais. Il monta dans sa chambre, persuadé qu'il devrait le chercher. Pourtant, il était là. Assis par terre, les jambes repliées sur lui et le visage posé sur les genoux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun détourna le visage, trop gênés. Allen prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le brun. Le blandin pensa qu'après tout il n'avait pas eu besoin de se déclarer. Il s'accroupit et appela doucement Kanda, attendant qu'il daigne relever la tête. Mais il avait beau appeler, le Japonais restait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Le blandin poussa un léger soupir et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ne put s'y résoudre en entendant le faible « attends » de Kanda. Il plongea ses iris argentées dans celles bleu nuit du kendoka. Contre toute attente, il vit le Japonais rougir d'un seul coup, contrastant avec son air énervé. Allen était ravi de voir un tel spectacle s'offrir à lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir le Japonais avec de telles rougeurs.

— Tu me détestes maintenant, hein, Moyashi ?

L'Anglais fut surpris par la question. Pourquoi détesterait-il le Japonais ? Parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait ? Mais c'était le contraire ! Il était heureux !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le silence qui les entourait ne les rassurait pas.

— Kanda, je…

Mais Allen s'arrêta. Jamais il n'avait été timide. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à dire ces malheureux trois mots.

À la place, il se rapprocha du Japonais et posa ses lèvres là où auraient dû être celles du brun. Kanda, qui n'était pas physiquement dans la chambre d'Allen, ressentit de légers picotements sur le bout des lèvres. Allen ressentait la même chose. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas vraiment mais presque. L'Anglais se décala et murmura un « je t'aime » à peine audible. Mais Kanda l'avait bien entendu et croyait rêver.

Allen essaya de toucher du bout des doigts la joue du Japonais mais, rien. Juste comme avant. Aussi étrange que ça puisse sembler, alors qu'avant ils n'arrivaient pas du tout à se toucher, à présent, ils y arrivaient presque. Allen sentit ses joues s'humidifier et mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures, sanglota-t-il.

Le Japonais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le fait que son coma s'éternisait l'inquiétait. Alors, il se contenta de regarder Allen avec une pointe de désolation dans le fond de son regard. Les pleurs de l'Anglais empirèrent puis, au bout d'une petite heure, il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Le Japonais resta seul éveillé dans la chambre d'Allen. Il était vraiment heureux. Allen l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il tenta de toucher une nouvelle fois l'adolescent endormi. Il fut surpris de presque sentir les cheveux sous sa main.

Kanda se sentait bizarre. Vraiment étrange. Il passa son temps à regarder Allen. S'il avait fait un peu attention à regarder ne serait-ce que ses mains, il aurait vu que quelque chose clochait. Il était transparent. Aussi transparent que l'était Tyki avant de disparaître. Kanda disparaissait peu à peu et, bientôt, Allen fut seul dans sa chambre, endormi au sol, inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

— Hey, Allen ! Debout !

Allen sentait qu'on l'avait pris par les épaules et qu'on le secouait doucement. Mais, il ne voulait pas quitter son rêve. Son si beau songe où Kanda était sorti de l'hôpital et où ils étaient ensemble, main dans la main.

— Allez ! Allen ! Fais pas ton paresseux et lève-toi ! N'oublie pas qu'on va voir Yû ! hurla une nouvelle fois la voix.

À l'entente du prénom du Japonais, Allen se leva d'un bond, faisant rire le rouquin qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

— Pourquoi tu dormais par terre ? demanda Lenalee.

L'Anglais balaya la pièce du regard et fut surpris de voir nulle part le Japonais. Il regarda une nouvelle fois de tous les côtés mais Kanda n'était pas là. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait étrangement mal. Il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé la veille et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Kanda était parti.

« Il n'est pas parti… » songea-t-il en s'imaginant bien pire.

— Oh ! Allen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ressaisis-toi ! s'exclama le rouquin.

— Les parents de Kanda vous ont appelés ? paniqua Allen.

Le couple fut surpris par la question du plus jeune.

— T'as dû faire un cauchemar… Calmes-toi. Ils n'ont pas appelé.

L'Anglais tenta de suivre le conseil de son ami et tenta de se détendre, en vain. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il était tendu et était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il inspira profondément et fit tout pour paraître détendu.

Ils descendirent manger. Lenalee et lavi parlaient joyeusement et s'embrassaient de temps en temps. Allen les regardait, le regard vide. Il s'était passé quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. En fait, il avait son idée sur ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ne voulait pas y croire. Et si, comme Tyki, Kanda avait disparu… ? Et s'il était à présent… parti ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait ses adieux ? Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il refusait de pleurer. Pas avant d'en avoir la confirmation.

— Bonjour les gosses !

Lenalee et Lavi saluèrent le tuteur d'Allen alors que le blandin émit un faible « salut ».

— On n'a pas été trop bruyants ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

— Non ! ça va ! rit l'homme. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Allen, constata-t-il en voyant son fils adoptif regarder la table d'un regard absent.

— Je crois qu'il n'est pas très bien réveillé…, souffla Lavi à Cross sur le ton de la confidence.

— Tu as raison…, répondit l'homme de la même manière en rentrant dans le jeu de l'adolescent.

Seule Lenalee semblait avoir compris ce que pensait Allen. Elle lui prit les mains et, lorsque l'Anglais rencontra les yeux de son amie, cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

— Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Allen haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Non. Lui, il était sûr que quelque chose de mal était arrivé au Japonais. Un long frisson parcourut son échine et il grimaça.

— L'un d'entre vous veut un café ? demanda Cross, heureux d'avoir des invités.

— Moiiiii ! cria Lavi surexcité.

L'homme rigola une nouvelle fois puis donna une tasse fumante au jeune rouquin. Lavi fit un grand sourire à l'homme, attrapa la boisson et en fit couler quelques gouttes entres ses lèvres. Puis, il reposa la tasse brûlante sur la table en jurant et en demandant de l'eau sous les regards hilare de ses trois spectateurs.

Voyant que personne ne semblait enclin à lui offrir un verre d'eau froide, il se leva en vitesse, fit tomber sa chaise et se précipita sur le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. Lenalee et Cross se mirent à rire. Le spectacle était vraiment drôle. Contrairement à Lenalee et Allen, Lavi ignorait jusqu'alors à quel point les cafés de Marian Cross étaient amers.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se préparèrent puis sortirent.

Ils couraient vers la station de bus et Lavi jura en regardant la liste des horaires affichée sur le mur.

— On l'a raté !

— Il passe dans combien de temps, le prochain ? demanda Allen.

— Euh… trente minutes ! annonça Lenalee en regardant la pancarte.

— Autant que ça ? s'exclama Lavi.

— Ouais…

Allen stressait.

La demi-heure passa plus vite qu'ils ne s'y attendaient et ils montèrent dans le bus.

Lenalee et Lavi s'assirent côte à côte et Allen en face d'eux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le blandin détourna le regard pour regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre, lassé des baisers volés de Lavi et des « Dégages, tu pues » fort romantiques et élégants de Lenalee. Les minutes passaient trop lentement à son goût. Comme pour le préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'on lui dirait une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y aller tant il appréhendait ce qu'il y verrait… ou entendrait.

Ils arrivèrent et ils descendirent du car. L'hôpital était toujours aussi blanc et sale que dans les souvenirs d'Allen. Il déglutit difficilement et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment.

Du coin de l'œil, Allen remarqua trois esprits. Une brunette avec deux garçons qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, l'un blond et l'autre brun. Ils avaient l'air très énervés. L'Anglais fronça légèrement les sourcils et sursauta lorsque le blond lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Allen ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mort lui faisait un tel signe et entendit la brunette dire :

— On était pourtant si près du but… Il nous aura bien emmerdés, celui-là !

Allen ne saurait en expliquer la raison mais il se sentait étrangement visé par les propos de la jeune gothique.

Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui lui fit l'effet d'une gigantesque morgue. Il réprima un frisson et entra. Comme il s'en doutait, c'était rempli d'esprits. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas les regarder et pour se concentrer sur les vivants mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil où était assise une jeune femme blonde. Elle releva le visage et salua les adolescents.

— Bonjour, nous venons voir notre ami, Yû Kanda ! s'exclama Lavi un sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard de la jeune infirmière s'assombrit un peu.

— Vous avez bien dit… «Yû Kanda » ? demanda-t-elle.

En voyant l'air de la blonde, Allen frémit.

— Oui, répondit Lavi.

La femme afficha une légère grimace gênée puis souffla :

— Veuillez attendre quelques instants, je vous prie.

Elle se leva sous les yeux incompris de Lenalee et Lavi. Elle se dirigea vers des médecins et leur parla. Elle montra les adolescents d'un signe de tête et un des médecins, un homme à la forte carrure, avec une moustache et avec des traits de visage très durs, secoua la tête d'un air désolé et peiné.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? demanda Lavi, inquiet.

Les autres médecins regardèrent les trois adolescents, curieux, avant de prendre congé.

La jeune femme revint une minute plus tard et se replaça face aux adolescents. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser leur regard.

— Je vous conseille de vous asseoir sur le banc d'en face. Mademoiselle Miranda Lotto, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de votre ami, va bientôt arriver.

— Qui s'occupait… ? demanda Lenalee d'une petite voix.

La femme se rassit et les ignora.

Lavi, Lenalee et Allen s'assirent, tremblant.

— Qui s'occupait…, murmura la Chinoise pour elle-même en serrant la main de son petit ami.

« Il est mort. Je le savais… » pensa Allen en serrant les dents, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : petit lemon

* * *

Chapitre Huit.

— Hey Miranda !

La jeune femme sursauta et fit tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Tout s'étala au sol dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, elle paniqua et vérifia que rien n'était cassé. Rien. Elle soupira de soulagement et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelée. Un Chinois blond s'avança vers elle. Elle frémit en reconnaissant un de ses supérieurs.

— Pardon pardon, Monsieur Chan !

— Ce n'est pas grave…, la rassura Bak. Mademoiselle Miranda, des amis de votre patient vous attendent à l'accueil.

— Mais… pourquoi dois-je les voir ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

— Eh bien pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

— Ah ! Oui ! Évidemment ! D'accord ! J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle se releva, se prit les pieds dans une couverture qu'elle avait fait tomber et qu'elle avait oubliée de ramasser et s'étala de tout son long au sol. Bak claqua sa main contre son visage, exaspéré par la maladroite jeune femme, et partit, les mains dans les poches en soupirant. Miranda s'excusa encore sans raison, se releva et partit d'un pas rapide vers le lieu où elle trouverait les jeunes gens.

— Bonjour dit-elle en arrivant en face d'eux.

Les adolescents se relevèrent en silence et émirent ensemble une faible salutation. Ils plaquèrent leurs yeux désespérés sur le visage gêné de Miranda et remarquer tous ces regards braqués sur elle la stressa encore plus.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en premier. La mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou la bonne ? Faire un discours long pour leur expliquer tout ou bien un discours court, clair et net ?

— Eh bien… nous avons perdu votre ami cette nuit, commença-t-elle.

Immédiatement, elle vit la mine déconfite des adolescents et se claqua mentalement. Elle aurait dû commencer par la bonne nouvelle ! « Je suis vraiment nulle ! », pensa-t-elle.

— Mais ! s'écria-t-elle. En effet, durant quelques minutes, votre ami a été déclaré officiellement mort. Cependant…

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle jouait à quoi, cette infirmière ? Ce n'était pas un jeu télévisé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs ! On parlait d'une vie ! Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas droit au but ?

— Il est en vie. On a eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener mais nous avons réussi. Par la suite, il s'est réveillé. Ses parents sont dans sa chambre au moment même où je vous parle. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Yû Kanda est très fatigué et pas totalement rétabli. La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, ce sera en-dehors de cet hôpital.

À peine eut-elle fini de parler que Lenalee et Lavi crièrent de joie. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers Allen qui pleurait tant il était soulagé. Le jeune couple prit l'Anglais dans leurs bras et le serrèrent contre eux. Ils étaient tous heureux par la nouvelle.

— Vous êtes sûre que l'on ne peut pas le voir ? demanda Allen d'une petite voix.

— Désolée… C'est un ordre du médecin en chef, le Dr. Luberrier. Il a bien certifié que votre ami ne devait voir personne pour le moment à part ses parents.

— Et, à votre avis, dans combien de temps pourra-t-on le voir ? demanda Lavi.

— Dans deux semaines, je suppose.

Le petit groupe d'amis sourirent et, bientôt, Allen n'était plus seul à pleurer. Ses deux amis craquaient complètement. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Même Miranda, touchées par les pleurs de ces adolescents, laissait ses larmes couler. Ces derniers mois avaient été très dur sur le plan émotionnel et ils avaient grand besoin de décompresser. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus. Allen remarqua les trois esprits qui n'avaient pas changés de place et il leurs offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui agaça aussi bien les jumeaux que la brune. Ils serrèrent les dents pour tenter de refouler l'envie de meurtre qui était née dès l'instant qu'ils avaient vu ce sourire béat sur les lèvres du blandin.

— ça vous dit de venir fêter ça chez moi ? Mon grand-père n'est pas là, on boira à la santé de Yû ! s'exclama Lavi en passant ses bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami.

— T'as des bières ? demanda Lenalee, heureuse comme jamais.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

— Oui ! Des _Despe'_ , j'espère que ça vous convient !

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous chez Lavi et firent la fête toute la journée en enchaînant une nuit blanche. Ils buvaient beaucoup. Ils en étaient conscients. En à peine quelques heures, la réserve d'alcool était presque à sec. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire. C'était un jour joyeux. C'était tout ce qu'ils espéraient depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils mettaient la musique et Lenalee craignait que la police arrive pour « tapage nocturne ». Mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Alors, ils augmentaient le volume de la musique. Puis, vers quatre heures du matin, ils s'endormirent bras dessus, bras dessous, à même le sol.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent trop lentement à leur goût. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler à Kanda, ne serait-ce que par téléphone mais les parents du Japonais donnaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles. C'est alors qu'un jour, pile quinze jours après le réveil de Kanda, Lenalee reçut un sms du Japonais lui-même qui leur disait qu'il pouvait à nouveau sortir. La jeune Chinoise informa sur le champ ses deux autres amis et organisa une sortie en ville, en affirmant qu'ils iraient tous chercher Kanda afin d'éviter qu'un incident similaire à ce qui lui était arrivé ne se produise. Les parents du brun avaient beaucoup de mal à accepter que leur fils ressorte mais Yû assurait qu'il allait finir par devenir fou s'il restait tout le temps enfermé chez lui. De plus, ce qu'il ne disait pas à ses parents, c'était qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir Allen et que voir le visage angélique et inquiet d'Aya commençait quelque peu à l'énerver. Il sortit de chez lui et attendit sur le pied de la porte ses amis. C'est là qu'il vit Road, Jasdero et David en face de lui. Sur le coup, il restait tétanisé, prêt à s'enfuir mais se reprit bien vite, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient le blesser. Alors que lui, il le pouvait. Il leur sourit et s'amusa de voir les trois esprits énervés partir bredouille.

Alors comme ça il pouvait à présent voir les esprits, lui aussi… ? Au moins, il serait encore plus proche d'Allen. Il perdit son sourire. Et si Allen faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait réagir lorsqu'il le verrait. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient _réellement_ vus, c'était au lycée et à l'époque, il faisait comme s'il le détestait. Du coup, il se prenait la tête. Comment devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il se montrer à l'égard du blandin ? Une voix enjouée le coupa dans ses réflexions :

— YÛ-CHAN ! gueula Lavi.

À peine Kanda fut-il debout que le rouquin lui sauta dessus, manquant faire tomber son ami dans sa course.

— Foutu Lavi ! Tu m'étouffes ! se plaignit le kendoka.

— M'en fous ! Tu m'as manqué ! On a eu tous très peur pour toi !

— Je sais…

— Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas ! T'étais pas là ! protesta Lenalee en ne se retenant pas de pleurer.

Le Japonais décida de ne pas les contredire. Ils ne le croiraient pas et il se doutait qu'Allen désire garder le secret de tout ce qui s'était passé. Kanda entendit Lavi qui pleurait aussi. Soudain, il le vit enfin. Allen était un peu en retrait et regardait la scène en se mordant la lèvre, une cigarette à la main dont il semblait avoir oublié l'existence. Kanda songea qu'il allait faire en sorte que l'Anglais arrête de fumer, il ne trouvait vraiment pas que ça lui allait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Japonais rougit. Lavi lâcha son ami et se recula, rigolant un peu en voyant comment Kanda regardait Allen. Puis, sans prévenir, le blandin s'avança à grands pas vers le Japonais. Il hésita un instant puis mit de côté sa fierté et prit le Japonais dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui et enfouis sa tête blanche dans le torse de Kanda. Ce dernier ne savait plus trop où se mettre et enroula timidement les bras autour de la taille d'Allen tandis que le blandin commençait à pleurer en silence, seuls ses petits tremblements démontraient qu'il était en larmes. Lenalee et Lavi regardèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux d'un œil attendri. Au bout de quelques temps, le temps qu'il fallait à Allen pour sécher ses larmes autrement dit, les deux adolescents se séparèrent, bien qu'à contrecœur. Ils allèrent tous en ville et s'amusèrent comme ils le pouvaient, heureux d'être enfin réunis. Ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food à midi et retournèrent faire un petit tour en ville. Lavi et Lenalee remarquaient bien que les deux autres garçons étaient gênés. Et il ne fallait pas posséder des dons de voyance pour s'en rendre compte ! Allen marchait derrière eux avec Kanda sauf qu'entre eux… il devait bien y avoir trois mètres qui les séparaient !

— Bon. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, déclara Lavi au bout d'un certain temps.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes regardaient le couple sans comprendre. Lenalee prit la main de son amoureux et déclara « On vous laisse ensembles ! » avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en entraînant le rouquin avec elle.

Allen et Kanda restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. En se rendant soudain compte qu'ils étaient seuls, Allen rougit légèrement. Il regarda son portable et dit d'une petite voix :

— Il est treize heure… Tu dois être chez toi à quelle heure ?

— Ils ont dit que je pouvais dormir chez un ami si j'en avais envie. Je pensais dormir chez Lavi mais du coup…

— Tu veux dormir chez moi ? demanda l'Anglais mine de rien.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?

— Bien sûr que non…

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Si leurs deux amis avaient été encore présents, ils se seraient moqués d'eux en disant qu'ils étaient vraiment coincés. Et le pire, c'était qu'ils auraient eu raison. Allen avait vraiment honte.

— Eh bien, on va chez moi alors ? demanda-t-il après avoir décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Le brun afficha un petit sourire timide et acquiesça. Allen n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Peut-être parler. Il lui semblait obligé qu'ils face le clair sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, deux semaines plus tôt. Et peut-être mettre les choses en pratique. À cette pensée, l'Anglais se gifla mentalement d'être aussi obsédé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette ses hormones de côtés. Ils se rendirent à pieds chez le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent à destination et Allen appela son père adoptif. Il était absent et avait laissé un mot : « Allen, j'ai été appelé pour un travail de dernière minute. Je serai de retour demain après-midi. Marian. ».

— Il n'est pas là ? demanda Kanda.

— Non, répondit Allen. Et ça tombe bien : Kanda, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Le Japonais baissa le regard. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l'Anglais et Allen s'assit sur son lit après avoir invité son ami à en faire autant. Ils se firent face quelques secondes attendant qu'un des deux commence à parler et Allen finit par prendre la parole :

— Kanda… je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois mais si tu t'en souviens, je voudrais te dire que j'ai été sincère.

Oui. Kanda se souvenait quand Allen l'avait « embrassé » avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Le Japonais s'approcha d'Allen et déposa furtivement un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime aussi, Allen.

Allen se pencha à nouveau vers Kanda et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il adorait la douceur des lèvres de l'Asiatique. Ils pouvaient enfin vraiment s'embrasser. Il fit allonger le brun et se retrouva bientôt sur lui à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kanda approfondit le baiser, plaça ses bras derrière le dos de l'Anglais et le pressa contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Allen s'attaqua au cou de son petit ami, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps.

— Attends…, gémit le kendoka.

Allen releva le visage et interrogea du regard le brun.

— Tu… t'as déjà fait… ?

Le Japonais était rouge de gêne (dois-je encore faire un commentaire sur le Kanda OOC ? Non ? ok.). Mais il voulait le savoir. Après ce qu'il avait vu en boîte, il se doutait qu'Allen n'était plus puceau mais il voulait tout de même en être sûr.

— Coucher oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait l'amour, répondit franchement le blandin.

— Comment ça ? demanda Kanda un peu plus à l'aise.

— Eh bien… je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un avant toi. Donc si on le fait, ce sera la première fois que je fais l'amour. Parce qu'avant ce n'était que charnel. J'ai un peu honte de dire ça… mais avant je ne faisais pas ça avec des sentiments…

Le Japonais rougit. Finalement, non. Il n'était plus trop à l'aise.

— Et… avec un gars ?

— …Non. J'en avais jamais embrassé non plus.

Allen n'osait pas bouger. Il mourrait d'envie de replonger sur les lèvres si tentatrices du Japonais mais il savait qu'il ne saurait pas s'arrêter. Mais, avant qu'il puisse se relever, Kanda se redressa légèrement et plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles plus fines du blandin.

— Euh… Kanda, tu sais, si tu commences, je ne garantis pas de pouvoir m'arrêter.

— Je le sais bien.

Allen ne résista pas, replongea une nouvelle fois et embrassa sauvagement l'Asiatique. Il enleva doucement la chemise blanche du brun et embrassa le corps de ce dernier, faisant naître quelques gémissements et soupires de plaisir chez son petit ami. Kanda fit basculer l'Anglais et commença lui aussi à le déshabiller. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en caleçon à s'embrasser. Allen refit basculer le Japonais et reprit le dessus.

Il sortit le bas du Japonais et prit le sexe du brun en érection pour opérer de lents vas et viens. Les gémissements du kendoka excitaient énormément Allen mais il mettait tout en œuvre pour se calmer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme, Kanda serrait les épaules d'Allen. Puis, sans prévenir, Allen lâcha le membre de son petit ami qui grogna, mécontent, pour enlever à son tour son caleçon. Kanda rougit violemment en voyant celui qu'il aimait nu. Puis, il rougit encore plus en s'imaginant ce qui allait suivre. Allen présenta ses doigts au Japonais.

Il lécha de manière la plus sensuellement possible les trois doigts que lui présentait Allen. Satisfait, l'Anglais introduit doucement un doigt dans le Japonais. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement. Allen attendit un peu avant d'y introduite le second, puis le troisième. Il attendit que le brun se soit habitué avant de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe. Kanda gémit de douleur et Allen arrêta de bouger. Il n'était pas entièrement entré mais ne voulait pas faire plus mal à l'Asiatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Japonais fit signe à son amant qu'il pouvait y aller. Allen ne se fit pas prier deux fois et posséda entièrement son petit ami. Après plusieurs longues minutes, ils jouirent ensembles. Allen se dégagea pour reprendre sa respiration et s'allongea près de Kanda. Le Japonais se rapprocha d'Allen et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

Kanda sentait une douce chaleur sur sa peau. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit les rayons de soleil filtrer à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Allen. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour avoir en mémoire toute la scène de la veille. Ses joues rosirent quand il se souvint du bruit qu'il avait fait. Il sentit les deux bras d'Allen autour de sa taille et s'en dégagea doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller l'adolescent. Lorsqu'il bougea, il ressentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il chercha son portable du regard et le trouva par terre. Il regarda l'heure : dix heures pile puis ouvrit les messages qu'il avait reçus.

« Alors ? Vous sortez ensembles ? », « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? » ou encore « Vous baisez, ou quoi ? » et tous ces messages de la part d'une seule personne : Lavi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bakanda… ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

— Je regarde l'heure et lit les messages d'un ami roux stupide.

— Et… ?

— Il est dix heures.

Allen rigola doucement.

— Non, je voulais savoir ce que disait Lavi pour que tu le traites de roux stupide.

Kanda passa son portable à son petit ami qui lut les messages d'une traite et éclata de rire.

— C'est trop drôle ! Il est super perspicace ! commenta Allen après avoir réussi à calmer son fou rire.

— C'est pas drôle. Il fait chier.

Le blandin regarda son amant quelques instants puis lui demanda :

— Dis, ça ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre…

Le Japonais se tourna et plaqua Allen sur le lit, se mettant à quatre pattes sur lui et fit tomber son portable, appuyant sur une touche sans qu'il ne le veuille ni n'y fasse attention.

— Tu veux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu vois pas ? demanda-t-il, le visage contrarié.

Allen réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête doucement. Non, il ne voyait pas ce que lui reprochait le Japonais.

— C'est parce que j'ai assez mal pris le fait que ce soit moi, le uke !

— Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune couple se regarda quelques instants dans les yeux et Allen dit d'une voix sensuelle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil :

— Chacun son tour alors ? C'est à ton tour, chéri…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kanda se jette sur lui.

* * *

Lavi fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Lenalee bougea sous les draps et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— C'est qui… ? demanda-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Lavie soupira et se dégagea des couvertures pour regarder son portable.

— C'est Yû ! annonça-t-il étonné. Je vois pas pourquoi il m'appelle… Allô ? ajouta-t-il en décrochant.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu vois pas ? ».

— Euh… J'ai fait quoi, moi ? Pourquoi tu m'agresses ? demanda Lavi.

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Lavi entendit le Japonais parler une nouvelle fois : « C'est parce que j'ai assez mal pris le fait que ce soit moi, le uke ! ». Le rouquin rougit, certain que son ami ne devait pas lui parler à lui.

« Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? ». Lavi reconnut la voix d'Allen. « Et pourquoi pas ? ». Lavi écarquilla les yeux. Il assistait à une dispute en direct ou quoi ? Puis, au bout de quelques instants… « Chacun son tour alors ? C'est à ton tour, chéri… ». Lavi senti ses joues le brûler. Il reconnaissait la voix d'Allen mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme roux entendit de drôle de bruit à l'autre bout du fil ainsi que des gémissements étouffés. Lavi décrocha difficilement son portable de son oreille et coupa la communication.

— Il voulait quoi ? demanda Lenalee pas encore bien réveillée.

— Il m'a appelé par erreur, on dirait…

La Chinoise fit quelques petits hochements de tête puis bâilla à nouveau.

« Ben dites donc… Ils commencent bien, ces deux-là ! » pensa Lavi, ému. Il ne se retiendrait pas de faire part de ce qu'il avait entendu à Kanda. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir la tête qu'il ferait.

 **FIN**


End file.
